Sailor Moon Chronicles Part 2 - Zero Saga
by DarkLordCalcite
Summary: A new enemy appears... And also a new ally... But that's not all what's new in Juuban...
1. Default Chapter Title

### Sailor Moon Chronicles Part 2

## Zero Saga

### By Razor Knight

* * *

# Episode 25 - Here we go again...

* * *

"Hey girls!" Usagi said as she dashed into the classroom. Ami, Mako and Naru waved at her.

"Usagi, why did you come here running? We've still got 15 minutes until the class starts." Ami said.

"Well, old habits." Usagi said with a grin.

"Guess who's been transfered to our school?" Mako asked.

Someone stepped just behind Usagi, and cleared her throat noisily, making Usagi jump. "Yes, I still have my edge..." Hotaru said and walked towards her seat.

"Hotaru here?" Usagi asked in disbelief.

Naru nodded "She's scary..."

"Oh, calm down, Naru, I'm sure we can be friends with her." Usagi said waving dismissively at her.

"I don't like friends. Enemies are more reliable." Hotaru said somehow appearing behind Usagi and making her jump again. She then returned to her seat.

"My, my... Look who's in this classroom..." Alice said as she entered the classroom and noticed Hotaru. Hotaru shrugged and looked away. "Hey Hotaru, lighten up!" she said walking towards her.

"I prefer darkness, thank you." Hotaru said without looking at her.

"Suits you." Alice said and walked towards the others.

"She's weird..." Naru said.

Alice shrugged "Don't worry, I'm sure it's just an act she keeps up to scare everyone off..."

"It's not an act." Hotaru said standing behind Usagi, and making her jump once again. She then got back to her seat, a small smile on her lips.

"You actually enjoy doing that, don't you?" Usagi asked, slightly upset.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Tokyo...

"Is the prototype ready for the test?"

"It is, sir"

"All right. Tonight we'll test our prototype Z S-1. Maybe we can kill a pair of Senshi with it."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

"Hotaru, do you want to introduce yourself to the rest of our class?" Haruna asked.

"Why not? Let's see... I am the daughter of a mad scientist, I wear black all day and try to have the least contact with other human beings."

"Hmmm... That doesn't seem right..."

"It is for me." Hotaru said.

"You know, you won't make any friends with that attitude of yours." Haruna noted.

"Maybe I don't want to." Hotaru said. The whole class chuckled. "Laughing at me won't do any of you any good." she said glaring around. The whole class backed away. "That's better." Hotaru said resuming her cold expression.

"She's weird..." Haruna muttered.

"You think?" the whole class replied at once.

"How do you do that?" Hotaru asked.

"Do what?" the whole class asked.

"That!"

"What?" the whole class said in unison.

"Oh, stop it!" Haruna muttered.

"Stop what?" the whole class said.

"And I'm the weird one..." Hotaru muttered.

"Yes you are!" the whole class shouted at her.

"Strike two..." Hotaru said glaring at everyone. They all backed off again.

Haruna sighed "Well, let's start the class before this gets any weirder..."

"Is that even possible?" Everyone, even Hotaru, asked at her.

"Go figures..." Haruna muttered.

* * *

During lunch, the girls were all gathered around a table. Hotaru, however, was sitting alone on a table in the edge of the room.

"She looks scary..." Minako noted.

"She looks like she needs a friend." Usagi said.

"I do not." Hotaru said appearing behind Rei and making her jump. A moment later she was back at her table.

"How does she do that?" Rei muttered.

"I dunno... Maybe she's Umino's relative." Minako said.

"No, she's not." Umino said dropping on the table from above. He was promptly tossed off the table by Mako. "Ow... I gotta find a less painful entrance."

"Why don't you just walk towards us like a normal guy?" Rei asked.

"I'm not a normal guy." Umino said with a grin.

"He's got a point..." Minako said.

"Yeah, he's a freak." Mako added. Umino sweatdropped.

"Girls, you seem to know a lot about her." Umino said.

"Well, that's our secret." The six girls said.

"Oh, come on..." Umino said.

"How much are you willing to pay?" Mako asked slyly.

"Pay? No way, I'm making a service to this city with my gossip organization...."

"Organization?" Alice asked.

"Don't encourage him..." Rei muttered.

"Well, sure, I have the best staff of gossiphers I could find in this school. We're all dedicated to search for truth and justice!" he said striking a pose.

"Great, now he thinks he's Sailor Moon." Mako muttered. The girls all laughed.

"Anyways... Come on, at least one question?"

Usagi shrugged "Alright."

"Well, it's true that she's a psycho?"

"Am not... But I like everyone to think that." Hotaru said seemingly coming out of thin air behind Umino.

"Ahh! Don't do that!" Umino screeched. Hotaru laughed.

"She's laughing! Run for your lives!" Rei exclaimed.

"I resent that." Hotaru said resuming her cold expression.

* * *

Later that day, Usagi walked out of the elevator at Mamoru and Alice's appartment complex. She heard a loud thud on Mamoru's appartment. She rushed towards it, and opened the door. Inside, Alice was checking at Mamoru who was sprawled on the ground.

"What happened?" Usagi asked worriedly as Mamoru stood up.

"Well, he asked me for a karate lesson..." Alice said.

"And she kinda beat the stuffing out of me." Mamoru finished.

"Oh, come on... It was just a kick!" Alice exclaimed.

Usagi's eyes widened "You mean like the one you used to crack a boulder?"

"Uhhh... Yes..." Alice said with a sheepish grin.

Usagi grinned at Mamoru "I don't know what's up with you... Every girl you meet ends up beating the stufing out of you... Me, Beryl, Ami, Rei, Zoicite..."

"Zoicite was a guy!" Mamoru snapped.

"Not in the dub..." Usagi said.

"What?"

"Uhh... Forget it... Anyhow, we were going on a date today, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Mamoru said with a grin. "Ready?"

"If you can walk by yourself..." Usagi said. Alice chuckled.

* * *

Rei sat in front of the sacred fire. She was feeling some bad vibes, but she didn't know why. She could make a guess, however. "Sacred fire, show me the face of the new menace." She whispered as she concentrated. She only got two images. One of a strange-looking robot, and another one of a masked man wielding a katana. "So that's the new enemy..." Rei muttered.

* * *

At her house, Hotaru was studying. Trying to, actually. Something was bothering her, something she couldn't quite place. She walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Kaori asked her from the couch she was sitting at.

"I'll go for a walk. I want to clear my mind." Hotaru said and walked out the door.

*Hmmm.. That's weird... Maybe I should follow her.* Kaori thought.

Hotaru popped her head in "And don't follow me." her head popped out the door again.

"Figures." Kaori muttered.

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru were walking through a quite crowded park, they stopped for a while to look at a pond.

"It's so romantic... The way the moon reflects on the calm water..." Usagi said. As it usually tends to happen in this kind of series, a creature popped out of the lake and started attacking people.

"Well, that's just great." Usagi muttered.

"We should find a place to transform." Mamoru noted.

Usagi sighed "Alright, let's do it."

Both dashed behind some bushes. Usagi frowned "Wonder if it'll work directly... Let's see... Moon Twilight Makeup!"

Usagi transformed into Twilight Moon, as Mamoru took out a rose and turned into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Wow, it worked!" Moon said looking at her suit.

They both dashed out and faced the creature. It was humanoid, but his eyes were red and his hair was metal-like. "Stop it right there!" Moon shouted and struck a pose.

"Primary objective located," the creature said in a robot-like voice as it looked up and down at Moon. "Starting elimination procedures."

"Elimination? I don't think so. Moon Sword!" Moon summoned her sword.

"Fire Soul," the create said in a monotone, and a stream of fire shot at Sailor Moon.

"What the?" Moon said as she leapt aside barely missing the fire "That's Mars' attack!"

"Crescent Beam Shower."

Moon and Tuxedo dove out of the way. "What is that thing?" Moon asked.

"Hey robbie, why don't you fight someone your own size?" a figure said from the shadows.

"Unidentified hostile creature," the robot said in a monotone looking at the figure.

"Alright, let me introduce myself to you, robbie. I am Zero," the figure said walking out of the shadows, "And I'm here to take care of evil creatures like you." He then stroke a pose.

Moon looked at the guy and frowned. He was wearing a form-fitting black body armor, with a black helmet that covered all his face except for the mouth and chin. He was holding a katana on his right hand, pointing it at the creature.

"Creature identified. Possible threat to the mission. Initiate elimination procedures," the creature said and leapt at Zero fist-first.

Zero swiftly leapt back and looked at Moon, "Well, are you just going to stand there gawking or are you going to beat that thing?"

Moon shrugged, "Alright. Moon Sword Slice!"

The creature leapt off the way of the attack, then faced Moon, "Elimination of primary target has higher priority level," it said as it glared at Moon.

"Uh oh..." Moon muttered.

"YAAAAAH!" Zero shouted as he leapt at the robot from behind, and dug his sword into it's back.

"Structural damage detected," the robot said and turned around, "Thunder Punch." The electricity-filled punch sent Zero crashing on a tree. He sank to the ground.

"That was... Stupid..." Zero muttered as he tried to stand up.

"Zero is a treath to the mission. Elimination of the treath required to complete the mission," the robot said as it walked towards Zero and rose it's fist, fire gathering around it.

"Death Ripple!" the death energy wave sent the robot flying away.

It stood up, sparks of energy coming out of a crack on it's left arm. "Voice identified as Sailor Saturn."

"That's right, junkhead," Saturn said, then walked towards the others. "I was on the neighborhood and decided to come and help," she said to Moon in her usual monotone. "Who is that trashcan?"

"I don't know," Moon said.

"Energy level critical... System overloaded...." the creature said. "Mission failed. Return to base for repairs," it added, then vanised.

"And seems like we won't know either," Tuxedo said.

"Hey, where's Zero?" Moon said looking around.

"I don't know... He seemed pretty injured," Tuxedo noted.

"Well, my job here's done. Good night," Saturn said and dashed out of the scene.

"Weird girl, isn't her?" Tuxedo said.

"That's an understatement," Moon said with a nod.

* * *

"Sir, the test was a failure. The Z S-1 wasn't able to eliminate Sailor Moon."

"It doesn't matter. It proved to be quite efficient. Repair it, and see if you can add the other Senshi's powers to it."

"I'll try my best, sir."

"I know you will, Dr. Kai."

* * *

The next day, during lunch, the girls were gathered around the table. For some reason, Hotaru was also there.

"... So that guy shows up, he used a sword and got a hit at the robot... He almost got himself beaten by the robot... Then Saturn showed up and scared the robot off," Usagi said.

"That's what I'm good at," Hotaru said in her monotone.

"... Right... However, that thing was using _our_ attacks!" Usagi said.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Ami asked.

"Yeah... When it used the Fire Soul it was the same energy Mars uses... It's weird..."

"How could someone create a robot like that?" Ami pondered.

"And how many of those robots have the new enemy created?" Alice added.

"I don't know... I just know that it uses our powers, and it's quite strong, fast and skilled. It's only drawback seems to be that it can't focus on several targets at once," Usagi noted.

"Hmmm... Then we can beat it," Mako said.

Ami nodded, "If we work as a team, we can take it down easily."

Hotaru shook her head, "Who needs a team? I can take it down on my own," she said, then walked away.

"What's her problem?" Rei asked.

"Easy, she's a psycho," Minako muttered.

"Want me to show you just how right you are?" Hotaru said appearing behind Minako.

"EEEK! Stop doing that!" Minako screeched. Everyone laughed. Hotaru just shrugged and walked away.

* * *

A figure was looking down at the city from the top of a tall building. "I must be more careful next time. I must be as skilled as those Senshi if I want to beat this menace. It is my duty to stop that cyborg," the figure said. "Do not fear, citizens of Tokyo, Zero is watching over the city..." he said as he walked back into the building...

* * *

# Episode 26 - Enter Terry

* * *

Early morning. A white limousine stopped in front of Juuban Junior High. The girls that were waiting for the school day to start, all looked at it, as well as the guys. The door opened and a guy walked out of it. He had short blond hair, black eyes and a look of overconfidence and selfishness. He walked towards the school building, as most of the girls stared at him.

"Who is that guy?" Usagi asked Mako, looking at the guy with slight interest.

"That's Terry Zephyr, he's the newest transfer student. His father is a multi-millionaire from the States, he's just moved to Tokyo... And guess which class will he be in?"

"Our class?" Usagi asked. Mako nodded. "No way! Why all the transfer students go to our class?"

"Maybe a coincidence..." Ami said walking by. "Or maybe he's with the enemy."

"Now wait a minute... I wasn't the enemy, or was I?" Alice said walking by.

"Then maybe he's an ally." Ami said.

"Your theory is bull, Ami." Mako said.

"Yeah, there's no way all the transfer students are either evil or allies." Usagi noted.

Ami shrugged "Well, let's see... This last year we got only transfered students: Natsumi and Seijouru Ginga, who were Aili and Ann, Mako, Alice, Hotaru and myself, all were Senshi..."

"Alright, Ami, then it was a _huge_ coincidence." Alice said grinning.

* * *

As they entered the classroom, the girls watched the scene before them in awe. Most of the girls were gathered around Terry, who didn't seem interested in any of them.

"Girls, please, I appreciate the attention, but I need to breath." Terry said with a grin. The girls promptly backed away from him, but kept staring at him.

"Know what, he reminds me of..." Mako started, then looked at the others. "Uhhh... Forget it," she said with a sigh.

"What do we have here... A silent one." Terry said standing right next to Hotaru.

"Get lost." Hotaru said without looking at him, in her usual monotone.

"Oh, come on... I like the silent ones..." Terry said.

"Last warning..." Hotaru said, her tone threatening.

"Uhh... Okay..." Terry said backing away. He then spotted Mako and walked her way. "Hmmm... What's your name, sweetie?"

"My name is Makoto Kino and I'm no sweetie." Mako said glaring at him.

"Geez... Are all the girls here that weird?" Terry asked to noone in particular.

"We're not weird, we just don't like vain and selfish idiots." Hotaru said appearing behind Terry, who leapt almost two feet up in the air. Hotaru went back to her seat, chuckling.

"How the heck does she do that?" Terry asked Mako.

"That's for me to know and for you to guess." Hotaru said popping from behind him.

Terry started, then blinked as he watched Hotaru seating back on her seat. "Weird girl..." He said outloud. "Nice curves, though..." He said almost in a whisper.

"I heard that." Hotaru shouted. Terry sweatdropped.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Juuban Elementary...

Usagi Tsukino, known by most of her friends as ChibiUsa, sat on a classroom about to doze off. The teacher went on and on talking about math, a subject that ChibiUsa didn't find interesting at all. She looked through the window, and saw a green-haired woman in a formal suit looking at her from outside. *Setsuna? What's she doing here?* she pondered. She sent a telepathic message at the woman *What are you doing here? Are you here to take me home?*

*Not yet, Princess...* ChibiUsa heard Setsuna's voice on her mind, *You still have a lot of training to do here. I'm here to remind you about your promise.* 

*Hey, don't worry. I'm not about to tell any of them about their futures. I know what the consequences are, Puu.*

*Good* Setsuna said and walked away. "I wonder..." Setsuna said as she returned to her post in the Time Gate, her Sailor Pluto uniform fading in as she appeared. "No, Neo-Queen Serenity said she would make sure Princess Usagi understand the risks of causing a time paradox... I trust the Queen." she said to noone in particular.

* * *

Terry walked to the table the girls were having lunch at. "Well, well... We meet again." Terry said looking at Mako, Ami, Alice and Usagi. He then looked at the others. "Hmmm... Who are those beauties?"

Rei grinned "My name's Rei Hino."

"She's taken." Mako said. Rei shrugged.

Minako stared at Terry. "Uhhh... Hi... I'm Minako Aino, but my friends call me Mina."

"Mina... What a beautiful name." Terry said. _But not as beautiful as your face_, Terry said in english.

_Why, thank you._ Minako replied in flawless english and blushed slightly.

"Oh, you know some english?" Terry asked with a grin.

"Yes... I studied at England for a few months." Minako said.

"I see... Well, nice to meet you, Mina." He then looked at Usagi. "I tried to figure this out all the day... What's with the hairdo?"

Usagi shrugged "Well, my boyfriend likes it."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend." Terry said slightly dissapointed.

"Yes... He's at the university, and he could break all of your bones for trying to pick up on me."

Terry decided to try the next one. Alice was already glaring at him as he stared at her. "My, my... If looks could kill..." Terry said with a grin.

"I'm Usagi's boyfriend's sister, and I could beat the hell out of him any day, so put those eyes of yours back on their sockets and get lost."

"Wow... What a combative bunch..." Terry muttered. He then looked at Ami, who was intently reading a book, 'Advanced Karate and Self-Defense Manual.' Terry wisely decided not to pick on her.

_Hey Terry, I won't bite._ Minako said with a grin. Terry grinned back. Most of the girls, except for Alice and Ami, didn't understand what she had said.

_I see..._ Terry replied. _Well, in that case... How about you and me go our for dinner tonight?"_

_I'd love to._ Minako said and smiled.

Terry walked away. Usagi blinked confusedly a couple of times then said "What was all that about?"

Alice grinned "Seems like Terry's chase is over..."

"Or maybe not..." Mako said as he pointed at a nearby table. Terry was trying to pick up on a girl.

Minako walked towards the table, and started shouting words in english at him. Terry said a few words, and Minako blushed. Terry and Minako walked towards a table at the edge of the room and started chatting animously.

"That Terry is weird..." Mako noted.

"So he's a perfect couple for Minako." Hotaru said popping from behind Mako.

"Hey!" Mako shouted.

"What?" Hotaru asked feigning innocence.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Mako shouted a little louder than she needed to.

"Uhh... Okay..." Hotaru said, and returned to her table.

"See?" Mako said to the others. "All you need is to show them who's the boss."

"You aren't." Hotaru said popping from behind Mako and making her leap into the table. She then walked to her table, chuckling.

Suddenly, the whole cafeteria oooed. The girls looked back and saw Terry and Minako kissing.

"Well, I guess Minako finally fell..." Alice said.

"I don't know... Does Terry knows what he's getting into?" Ami asked looking up from her book. The others laughed.

* * *

"The Z S-1 is ready to go, sir." Dr. Kai said through a communicator.

"Very well... Send it to cause trouble anywhere in Juuban. It seems the Senshi have a knack for showing up everytime a monster attacks that district."

"Understood, sir. Any other orders?"

"Try and get samples of the other Senshi's powers. That's the only way we can make sure the cyborg will be unbeatable."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Late afternoon in Juuban. Minako and Terry are walking around the streets, talking to each other.

"So you went to England... For how long?"

"Several months. I missed home, so I decided to come back to Japan."

"I know what you mean... I miss home too, but being with someone special helps."

Terry and Minako looked at each other. They leaned in for a kiss, but suddenly the creature that had attacked Sailor Moon the night before leapt off a rooftop and looked at them. "You've got ten seconds to surrender."

"Mina, run!" Terry shouted. Minako nodded and run away. "Well, she'll be fine... But I'd better worry about myself..." Terry muttered.

The robot aimed it's arm at Terry, and electricity crackled around it. "Supreme Thunder."

Terry closed his eyes, and waited for the hit. It never came. Instead, he heard a shout of "Love-Me Chain!" and a weird noise. He opened his eyes and saw Sailor Venus fighting the cyborg. *Looks like she's got that thing under control... Whoever she is. Wonder where's Mina?* Terry thought as he run out of the scene.

"Venus Twilight Flash!"

"Moon Sword Slash."

Both attacks crashed, but the cyborgs' attack kept going and hit Venus hard. She stood up, only to be raised from the ground by the creature, who clutched her throat hard, trying to choke her.

"Elimination of target in process," the cyborg said.

"Let her go, you freak!" a voice said from behind the cyborg. It turned around and glared at Zero, who was stading in a pose with his sword pointed at it.

"Get lost or die," the creature said.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Zero said, then charged at the cyborg sword-first.

"Shine Aqua Illusion," the cyborg said in a monotone. Zero was blasted away by the attack, but the distraction was enough for Venus to kick the cyborg's face, making it drop her.

She took a moment to recover her breath and massage her sore throat. The cyborg shrugged and leaned towards her to catch her again. Venus rolled sideways on the ground then shouted "Venus Twilight Flash!" and blasted the cyborg away.

"Systems damaged... Weapons system non-functional... Returning to base," the creature said before vanishing.

"Oh well, that was great..." Venus muttered. She glanced around, but as usually happens with the mysterious allies, Zero was nowhere to be seen. "Well, I've gotta look for Terry." Venus said and dashed out of the scene.

* * *

Minako found Terry leaning on a tree, "Hey there, Mina."

Minako frowned "Where have you been all of this time? I've been searching for you for fifteen minutes!"

Terry shrugged "Well, I knew you would be looking for me, so I decided to stay here until you found me."

Minako grinned "Seems like it worked. What happened with that robot?"

Terry shrugged again "I don't know... One of the Senshi came and started fighting it, so I wisely decided to run away."

"That's a brave guy." Minako said and chuckled.

"I might not be brave, but at least I'm alive. I'm sure that Senshi could handle the cyborg on her own."

"I guess so..." Minako said. *Wonder who that Zero guy is? If it wasn't by him distracting the robot, I would have died there...* she thought.

"Well, so what do you want to do next?" Terry asked.

"Have you been at Crown?" Minako asked.

"Nope." Terry said.

"It's got a lot of arcades." Minako said. "Let's go."

"I wonder if they'll take a 1000 dollars bill..." Terry said with a grin.

"What???" Minako said, her eyes as big as plates.

"Just kidding... I left all the 1000 bucks bills back at home..."

"Uhh... Right..."

"Alright, let's go." Terry said. And the two of them walked down the street towards Crown.

* * *

# Episode 27 - What friends are for.

* * *

It was the beginning of yet another school day at Juuban. Terry entered the classroom, and was crowded by most of the girls. He shook his head and sighed. "Girls, I have a girlfriend already."

"We know that, but we can always hope for you to break up with her," one of the girls said.

"Besides she's not even from this school!" another girl added.

"Yeah!" the girls all shouted.

Terry sighed again, "Sorry girls, but that's the way it is." He then walked to his seat, just besides Alice. "Hi Alice."

"Hi. So you and Minako are serious about it?"

Terry grinned "I am serious... Mina doesn't seem to take anything seriously..."

Alice shrugged "It's just a cover, don't let it fool you."

"But the real Minako is even weirder." Hotaru said popping from behind them.

Terry shrugged "Whatever you say... I can handle weird."

Hotaru frowned "He didn't even flinch... I must be loosing my style..."

Terry grinned "As I just said... I can handle weird..."

Hotaru glared at him, then laughed. Most of the class looked at her in awe, until she glared at all of them and resumed her normal scowl, then she sat down on her seat.

Alice grinned "You've been witness to a very rare event... Hotaru Tomou laughing."

"I resent that." Hotaru said popping from behind them, and making Alice fall from her seat in surprise. "Ha! I did it again!" Hotaru exclaimed, then returned to her seat. Terry chuckled.

"What are you chuckling at?" Alice asked as she picked herself off the ground.

"They said this was a normal school..." Terry said with a grin.

Just then, Usagi came dashing into the classroom, tripped over a ruler that was lying on the ground, and landed on the ground in a heap.

"Yes, it's normal... For Japan." Alice said and chuckled.

* * *

During lunch, the girls were gathered around a table. Terry was also there, sitting besides Minako. Hotaru, however, was sitting in a table at the edge of the room.

"This is strange, you know... In my country they wouldn't let so many people sit around a single table..." Terry noted.

"It's not a single table, we actually have two tables put together so all of us have enough space..." Ami said looking up from her 'Advanced Chemistry' book.

"Yes, well, you know what I mean... And besides how is it that you all got together?" Terry asked.

"Well, I'm sure it has to do with destiny." Usagi said.

"Uhh... Sure, destiny..." Terry said with a frown.

"Don't you believe in destiny?" Mako asked.

"I don't know... Never thought about it." Terry said with a shrug.

"She looks so lonely..." Usagi said.

"Who?" Terry asked.

"Hotaru." Usagi said looking at the black-haired girl sitting alone.

"So she does. Maybe she likes to be alone."

"Or maybe she doesn't know how to make friends." Usagi said.

Mako shrugged "For what I've seen so far I'd say she's doing her best to be left alone."

"Know what, she won't get rid of me that easily." Usagi said and rose from her seat, then walked towards Hotaru's table.

"What's with Usagi?" Rei muttered.

"I don't know..." Ami said not looking up from her book, "But if someone can make Hotaru get out of her shell, that's Usagi." The girls all nodded.

Mako looked at Minako and Terry, who were staring at each other smiling, and said "So, when's the wedding?"

Minako turned to her and said "Well, at least I have a boyfriend."

"Ouch," Mako said with a grin, "Point taken."

* * *

Hotaru didn't even bother to look up as Usagi walked towards her table. Usagi stood there, looking at Hotaru, until she said "Alright, what do you want?"

"Can I seat there?" Usagi asked.

"Go ahead if you want to." Hotaru said.

Usagi nodded and sat down, then looked at Hotaru "Why are you hiding from us?" she asked.

"I'm not hiding." Hotaru said, looking at her with her cold black eyes.

"Then why is it that you keep vanishing after a battle ends? You could stick around us and have fun..."

"I'm not interested in what you call fun." Hotaru said.

"Now, that's not true, and you know it."

"What I know is that if you weren't who you are, Sailor Moon," Hotaru said in a very low voice, then rose her voice a little, "I would have scared you away before you even reached this table."

"Just what's your problem?" Usagi asked, slightly irritated.

"Well, my mother died when I was a little girl. My father is a mad scientist that passes his days on his laboratory... My only friend is not even human..." At this point, Hotaru sighed.

Usagi smiled at her, "Hotaru, you don't have to be alone, you know? You can trust in me..."

"I'd rather not." Hotaru said coldly.

"I want to be your friend."

Hotaru just stared at her. Usagi stared back. Hotaru frowned "I don't."

Usagi sighed "Okay, I got it. But I won't give up that easily, Hotaru..." She then stood up and walked towards the table where the other girls were.

* * *

Usagi sat down, a scowl on her face. "Guess it didn't work, did it?" Alice asked.

"No, it didn't. But I won't give up." Usagi said.

"If you say so...." Alice said with a grin.

Usagi looked at Terry. "What's up with him?" she asked. Terry was reading the book Ami had been reading, but he grabbed it upside-down.

"Hmmm... I understand as much reading it this way as if I grabbed it the normal way." Terry said with a grin. Ami grinned. "Here." Terry said giving the book back to Ami. "No wonder you're the best student in this country."

"Well, I'm not that good..."

"Sure you are." Terry said. "I have my sources..." he said. "Ami Mizuno, top student in Japan, her father is a painter and her mother a doctor." He then turned to Usagi. "Usagi Tsukino, you live with your mother, father, younger brother and a cat in a house near the school." He then looked at Rei. "Rei Hino, you live in a temple with your grandfather and your boyfriend Yuuichirou Kumada."

"Well, this guy sure does his homeworks..." Mako muttered.

"I do. Makoto Kino, alias Mako, excellent cook, got out of your last school when your boyfriend dumped you, you live alone in a house that's property of your uncle, General Katsu Sawari, who is the head of the Japanese Anti-Alien Forces."

"Amazing." Alice said.

"Alice Stark... You were out of the country several times in the past... You are Mamoru Chiba's sister, though when your parents died they didn't find you in the place of the accident... You were adopted by a man who's last name was Mac Avity, but he vanished a few weeks ago."

"Where do you get all that information from?" Ami asked rising an eyebrow.

"That's my secret." Terry said with a grin.

_"And what other secret do you have?"_ Minako asked in english.

_"That's for me to know and for you to find out..."_ Terry replied with a grin.

"Hey, stop that?" Usagi said.

_"What?"_ Terry said, then switched to japanese "I mean, what?"

"Well, that english stuff, I don't understand a thing about it."

"Here." Ami said producing a small book. It's cover read 'English for beginners'.

Usagi sighed "Don't tell me you were carrying that book around with you?"

Ami grinned "Yes, together with these ones." Ami said producing two other books.

"'Advanced English' and 'Complete guide to English.'" Usagi said "Don't tell me you've read all this!"

_"I did."_ Ami said in flawless english.

_"Cool."_ Terry said.

_"And what other language do you speak?"_ Ami asked in french.

"What?" Terry asked. Ami grinned.

* * *

After school, Usagi was following Hotaru, who was utterly ignoring her.

"Hey, Hotaru, wait up."

"Usagi, I really don't know why you think I need friends. I am your ally, that should be enough for you."

"It is not." Usagi said.

"Suits you." Hotaru said and started walking away.

"Hey, wait!"

From behind a tree, ChibiUsa watched the scene. "Wow. I didn't know Hotaru was such a weird girl in the past..." she whispered.

"By the way, tell your 'cousin' to stop spying up on us." Hotaru said to Usagi.

Usagi looked around, then spotted one of ChibiUsa's pink ponytails popping out from behind a tree. "ChibiUsa?"

"Yeah, it's me." ChibiUsa said coming out from behind the tree.

"What're you doing here?" Usagi asked.

"I was just curious about Hotaru."

Hotaru said nothing and kept walking. The other two girls followed her, and soon they had reached the Tomou residence.

"So?" Hotaru asked turning back to the two odango-haired girls.

"So what?"

"So when are you going to leave me alone?"

"Whenever you accept me as a friend." Usagi said.

Hotaru was about to snap back, but just then a loud explosion came from inside a nearby jewelry. The Z S-1 leapt out of it.

"Duty calls." Hotaru said with a shrug.

"Guess so." Usagi said and then looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. "Moon Twilight Makeup!"

"Saturn Twilight Makeup!"

"Future Moon Twilight Makeup!"

The three Senshi faced the cyborg. "Stop it right there!" Moon shouted.

"Surrender now, Sailor Moon, you have no escape."

"The same goes to you, artoo." ChibiMoon snapped.

"Flaming Spear."

The three Senshi leapt out of the way. "Moon Sword Slash!"

The cyborg leapt out of the way. "Sparkling Wide Pressure." The three Senshi were blasted away by the attack. The cyborg grabbed Saturn by her throat and tried to choke her.

"Oh no, you won't!" a voice said. Something hissed by the cyborg and sliced it's side. Zero stopped and faced the creature as it dropped Saturn to the ground.

"The being known as Zero must be eliminated as well," the cyborg said. "Moon Sword Slash."

Zero backflipped to dodge the attack, but it still hit him, sending him crashing on a wall and knocking him off.

The creature then turned back to Saturn, who was massaging her throat and glaring at him. Her staff lay a few meters away from her.

"Elimination of Saturn in progress. Moon Sword Slash."

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted and leapt in front of Saturn, shielding her and getting hit by the attack.

"Target missed. Twilight Flash."

ChibiMoon leapt in front of Saturn as well, and was also hit, falling over Moon. Saturn looked at them and her eyes widened. "Why did you risk yourselves?" she asked.

"We care about you, Hotaru. We don't want you getting hurt." Moon said weakly as she clutched her chest where she had been hit..

ChibiMoon nodded "That's what friends are for."

Saturn looked at them, then at the cyborg, then she grabbed her glaive. "You hurt my friends, I'll have to hurt you now."

"Flaming Spear."

"Saturn Death Ripple!"

Saturn's attack blasted the fire attack away and hit the robot dead on. It staggered back. "Systems running at 80%. Continue with elimination process."

"Never turn your back on me." Zero said from behind. He then slashed at the cyborg's back.

The Z S-1 turned around. "Fire Soul." The attack sent Zero flying away. The creature then turned back to Saturn, just in time to see her glaive swinging down on it. It staggered back again, this time a gap run across it's chest. "Structural damage detected. Returning to base," it said then vanished.

Saturn shrugged and turned back to her friends. Zero was nowhere to be seen, but Moon and ChibiMoon were still recovering from the hits they got. "Usagi... What you did..."

"What, are you going to tell me it was not needed, that you can take care of yourself?" Moon snapped as she stood up.

Saturn shook her head. "No. It was very noble... Thank you."

"Oh... Well, it was nothing, really..."

"I'm sorry for what I said before... Now I understand what you meant, Usagi." She reached out a hand.

"No problem, Hotaru."

"Thanks, my friend." Saturn said with a grin.

"Alright, I'm fine, I can take care of myself." ChibiMoon muttered standing up.

"You should respect your elders, kid." Saturn said.

"That's what everyone tells me." ChibiMoon said grinning back.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow!" Saturn said and turned back to normal as she entered her house and closed the door.

Moon and ChibiMoon turned back to normal, then started walking away. "But don't think I'll stop doing this." Hotaru said appearing just behind them, and making them both leap up high in the air in surprise.

"Go figures..." Usagi muttered then smiled at Hotaru.

* * *

# Episode 28 - Dark intentions

* * *

Once again, the guys were having lunch gathered around a table. But now Hotaru was sitting along with the others.

"So, Hotaru, you finally decided to become a human being..." Alice said with a grin.

"You could say so..." Hotaru said. "But I'm working on a way to be both friendly and scary."

Terry shrugged "I still think you're scary."

"Thank you." Hotaru said with a grin. "And I still you're vain and selfish."

"Thank you." Terry replied with a smile.

"Hmmm... Wonder what's with all those reports about strange creatures attacking..." Usagi pondered feigning ignorance.

Terry shrugged "I don't know... Maybe those 'Sailor Senshi' everyone talk about found a few new enemies to play with?"

"Oh, shut up, Terry. You wouldn't be here if it weren't by Venus." Minako snapped.

Terry shrugged "Maybe." *She doesn't know how right she is...*

"And they saved the city from an enemy army a few weeks ago." Usagi noted.

"For what I know, the JAAF did most of the work." Terry said.

"And let me guess, your sources are from the JAAF?" Alice asked.

"Well, yes..." Terry said.

"So it's not the whole truth. Army guys always put themselves as the heroes."

"Hey girls!" Umino said popping from under the table. Everyone shrugged "Hey, what happened to the shouting?" he asked.

"You're old news, Umino-kun... Hotaru here is an expert scarying everyone off, and Terry is the new know-it-all-about-everyone..." Usagi noted.

"Oh, so he is... Are you interested in a job, I could pay you a lot..." Umino said to Terry.

Terry shrugged "My father is rotten rich, I don't need to work."

Umino shrugged "Alright, you're losing the chance..." he then walked away.

"I was wrong, Hotaru is not the weirdest thing around. That guy Umino is." Terry said.

"I knew my evil queendom would end someday..." Hotaru muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"Are the prototype's reparations complete?"

"It's ready for action, sir. Also I'm working on the Z S-2, which will have the other Senshi's powers..."

"Oh, so you've found samples of them?"

"Yes... When it fought Saturn, it got samples of hair of both Saturn and the one called ChibiMoon."

"Very well, Dr. Kai, keep on the good work."

"I'll do just that, sir." Dr. Kai said with a grin.

* * *

"Everything's going as planned..." Bronze said to her comrades. "The Senshi will soon fall and revenge will be ours."

"I would like to kill Sailor Moon by myself." One of her comrades said.

"And I want the little rabbit for myself." The other guy said with an evil grin.

"Patience, my friends. Soon we shall have our revenge." Bronze said grinning.

* * *

Later that day, on a gym in the Juuban district, Mako and Alice were sparring. Most of the crowd at the gym were looking at them.

"Here goes!" Mako shouted and charged at Alice, who sidestepped her, and kicked her on her back. Mako rolled on the ground and stood up, then charged again. Alice tried to sidestep her again, but Mako grabbed her by the waist and used the momentum to drop her to the ground and punch on the guts.

"Good one." Alice said. Mako nodded. "Ready?"

"You first." Mako said.

"Okay." Alice said, then leapt at Mako. Mako ducked and Alice went over her head. Mako then did a back kick, but Alice spun quickly and blocked it. Mako used her other feet to try a kick to her face, but Alice grabbed it too and Mako slammed on the ground. Alice grinned.

"Well, I guess it's enough of a training..." Mako said. "You hit hard..." she said wincing as she rubbed her back.

"You're not a softie either..." Alice said putting a hand on her stomach.

The two girls walked out of the gym, then heard some crying coming from a few blocks down the street. "Could it be our robot friend?" Alice asked.

"We'd better check it."

The two of them dashed towards the place the shouting came from, and saw the cyborg attacking people. "You know, this robby doesn't seem interested in hurting people..." Alice noted.

Mako nodded "I would guess it causes trouble just to call our attention."

"And like hell he did get it. Let's finish that thing off."

"Right. Jupiter Twilight Power!"

"Earth Twilight Power!"

Both transformed and faced the creature.

"Jupiter Thunder Punch!" Jupiter shouted leaping at the cyborg. It sidestepped her and tried to kick her on the back, but she spun around and grabbed his leg, then punched him with her electricity-filled punch.

"Moon Sword Slice," the cyborg said and sent it's attack at Jupiter. She leapt up to dodge it, then dropped over the cyborg feet-first. It went down to the ground.

"Earth Poison Whip!" Earth souted and whipped at the cyborg, trying to tear it's head off. It grabbed the whip and swung her around and into it's chest. Alice felt like she had hit a brick wall, and was knocked off. The cyborg grabbed her by the hair and gathered energy on it's free hand..

"Al! Stupid trashbin, take this!" Jupiter said and leapt at the cyborg fist-first. She connected, and the cyborg dropped Earth, but it grabbed Jupiter's fist, throwing her off balance, and squeezed it. Jupiter felt the bones in her hand crackling and yelled in pain.

"You are either too stubborn or too stupid," a voice said from above. Jupiter looked up as she tried to break free from the cyborg's hand, and saw Zero standing on a rooftop, his sword drawn and pointing at the enemy. "Either ways you'll never win." Zero said and leapt at the creature, slicing through it's chest. Zero rose his sword to slash it again, but the creature put Jupiter in between them. Zero hesitated for a moment.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure." The robot used it's free hand to shock Zero into a wall.

"Earth Meteor Missile!" A large boulder bounced on the cyborg's head, and exploded in a thousand stone shards. Jupiter covered her eyes, and then realized the cyborg had released her. She leapt backwards and clutched her injured hand.

"Wow, you really are a blockhead, ain't you?" Zero said as he stood up. "Let's see just how hard your head is." He leapt at the cyborg again, but it simply punched Zero on the guts with bone-crunching strenght. Zero staggered back.

"Jupiter Thunder Punch!" Jupiter hit the cyborg from behind, her fist caused it's metallic skin to cave in.

"Structural damage detected... Systems malfunctioning... Return to base." The cyborg said then vanished.

"Darn it, it escaped!" Jupiter shouted.

"But what's with that thing? What's it looking for?" Earth pondered.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, it wants to kill us."

"It's pretty lame at it, you know... I mean, it only attacks one of us at a time, and that makes it an easy battle."

Jupiter shrugged "If you say so... It didn't seem easy to me..." She then looked around "Hey, where's that Zero guy?"

Earth looked around "He's nowhere around, I can't sense him. Wonder who's that guy?"

Jupiter shrugged again "Whoever he is, he seems to be pretty unexperienced in battle..."

Earth nodded "Yes... But he knows how to use his sword."

* * *

Saturday's morning, most of the girls were meeting at Ami's house. Ami's mother had to work all day, so they could talk about Senshi business. Minako was on a date with Terry, and Alice was at the gym, training. Ami was typing rapidly on her Mercury computer.

"Well, I really can't figure out what this new enemy's up to." Rei said.

"Yeah... Those attacks all seemed like an excuse to draw us out to fight." Mako said.

Ami nodded "No one got hurt during the incidents..."

"Says you!" Most of the other girls snapped.

"Eehhh... I meant civilians..." Ami corrected herself.

"Hmmm... And what's strange is that it has our powers..." Usagi noted.

Hotaru shrugged "I can tell you how it could be... Have you heard about genetics?"

Ami nodded "Right... If they somehow could get a sample of our cells..."

Hotaru nodded "We're not flawless, we've got injured several times during our battles... Let's say someone went to the places we fought, got samples of our cells... From hair, blood... And then somehow managed to combine it into a single living being."

Mako blinked twice "You alone made up all that theory?"

Hotaru nodded "Being a mad scientist's daughter can help... I know exactly how mad scientists think." she said and grinned.

Alice shrugged "Well, it all looks good in theory, but I thought only _us_ could use those powers."

"Our cells are a part of our beings." Ami said.

"Right... So if that thing has our cells, that explains how it uses our magics."

"Another thing I noted," Hotaru said, "Is that the robot only uses the Inner Senshi's attacks."

"Then maybe the enemy hasn't got samples from the others yet." Ami said.

Alice shook her head "I guess they do now... The cyborg has already fought us all except for Mars and Mercury, and that means it could have got samples of hair or blood from any of us."

"Oh dear... If you are right, then things are going to get really rotten..." Usagi said.

* * *

"So, Mr. Z., the cyborg doesn't seem to be very effective against the Senshi."

"It was only the prototype, the second one will have all of the Senshi's powers. And also an improved AI. The Senshi will think the new one is like the other one, but they'll get a little surprise...." Z said.

"Fine... When you finish the Senshi, you can have the money." the other man said.

"Right... But I was thinking... Once we finish the Senshi off... We could use their bodies..." Z said with a grin.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, Mr. J... I'm well aware of your goals... You want to destroy the Senshi, but also to take over the world... Wouldn't it be ironic, to take over the world with an army of Senshi cyborgs?"

"How didn't I figure that before..." the other man said and chuckled, "You are brilliant, Z."

"I know." Z said grinning evily.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Default Chapter Title

### Sailor Moon Chronicles Part 2

## Zero Saga

### By Razor Knight

* * *

# Episode 29 - Double trouble.

* * *

Sunday, early in the morning. Minako and Terry are walking around town, and they pass by the Shinkaku dojo. Inside, Alice, Mako and Rei were sparring, and Ami was watching them. Terry grinned "Hey, I wanna see that battle."

"Alright... But it gets boring sometimes..." Minako noted.

"Oh, come on... Two against one, they will give Alice a beating and I want to see it." Terry said and walked into the dojo. Minako followed him inside.

"Hi Mina." Ami said. "As usual, Alice is warming up with those two..."

"Warming up? It's two against one!" Terry exclaimed.

"It's Al." Ami said with a grin. "Look."

Both Mako and Rei charged at Alice. Alice cartwheeled and tried to punch Rei. Rei dodged it as Mako kicked at Alice's head. Alice grabbed Mako's foot and tossed her over her head and into Rei. Both crashed to the ground, and Alice grinned.

"Wow... Pretty good for a girl." Terry said.

"Wanna try?" Alice asked with a grin.

"I can beat you anytime..." Terry said.

"Wanna bet?" Alice snapped.

"Alright, 10.000 yens."

"I'm on it." Alice said.

"Alright... I'm on for 5.000..." Minako started.

"Thanks for the support, Mina." Terry said with a grin.

"... On Alice." Minako finished. Terry face-faulted.

Mako grinned "This will be fun."

Rei nodded, then turned to Terry "Try not to mess the floor with your blood."

"Oh come on... She can't be that hard..." Terry muttered.

"Alice, try to leave him in one piece, ok?" Minako said with a worried face.

Terry and Alice faced off. Terry leapt at Alice fist first, but Alice sidestepped him and tried a kick to his guts. He dodged it and countered with a chop to her face, which she blocked. Alice backflipped several times and grinned "Time for my pattented stonecrusher kick," she said. Terry rose an eyebrow. Alice dashed forwards and leapt at him foot-first, but Terry simply ducked and made a roundhouse kick as Alice landed, kicking her feet out of balance and making her drop awkardly to the ground. He then tried an elbow drop to her chest, but she rolled on the ground and leapt away. They both faced off again.

"Ready for round 2?" Alice said, slightly winded up.

"Ladies first." Terry said. Alice charged at him, and they started sparring again.

"Wow... Terry is quite good." Ami noted.

"I wonder where did he learn to fight like that?" Rei wondered.

"With all his money, he probably bought those moves..." Minako muttered. The others chuckled.

* * *

"Sir, the Z S-2 is ready for combat." Dr. Kai said.

"Fine... Send both units to Juuban immediately."

"Understood, sir." Dr. Kai said. *And now, to work on the final version...* he thought.

* * *

Five minutes later, both Alice and Terry were sprawled on the ground. The girls were all around them, checking on them.

"Are you alright?" Minako asked Terry as he rose to a sitting position, clutching his chest.

"Well, I'm not sure... I may need some mouth-to-mouth..." Terry said with a grin.

"I see your sense of humor was not affected by my kick." Alice muttered.

"Good one, by the way." Terry said.

"Well, your punch was pretty hard too..." Alice said rubbing the side of her head.

Usagi sighed "So I guess nobody won, right?"

Alice shrugged "Since we both went down to the ground at the same time, I guess not."

Just then, Usagi and Mamoru entered the gym. "Geez, what happened here?"

"Nothing much... Just Alice trying to mop the floor with Terry and getting moped herself as well..." Mako said with a grin.

"So, Terry, you finally felt the wrath of Alice?" Mamoru asked with a grin.

"Uhhh... Yeah... You must be Mamoru Chiba, right?" Terry asked.

"That's me." Mamoru said.

Both Alice and Terry stood up, and the group sat on a bench. Minako hugged Terry "Hey Terry, sorry I underestimated you... Anyone that can handle five minutes fighting Alice must be real good."

"Hmmm... Maybe I am... But I really don't have that much skill, I make up for it with speed and sheer luck." Terry said with a grin.

As usual, there were screams coming from the street, and people dashing away from the danger. "What's going on?" Minako asked.

"Maybe one of those monsters..." Terry said. Just then, two identical cyborgs came walking down the street. They started firing energy attacks at the dojo's front wall.

"Oh darn... What will we do now?" Usagi said *We cannot transform with Terry here,* she thought.

"Get out of here, I'll cover you." Terry said. He grabbed a wooden sword from the wall and run outside.

"Terry!" Minako exclaimed, "He's going to get himself killed!" she muttered.

"We should use the distraction to find a safe place to transform." Usagi said.

"Right!" the others said and dashed into the bathrooms.

Minako turned back to see if Terry was alright, and saw him getting hit on his right arm with a fire attack, then another attack to his chest sent him crashing over a building. "Oh no..." Minako said in shock. "I'll get them for this," she said angrily, then dashed into the bathrooms as well.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" One of the cyborgs said. "The Senshi should be here by now."

"Wait no more, we're here to punish you." Sailor Moon said as she stood over a rooftop, most of the Senshi team by her side.

"That's what you think," the new cyborg said.

"Objective located," the old one said.

"That one looks smarter." Earth noted.

Mercury was busily scanning the enemies with her visor. Jupiter and Earth leapt into action.

"Earth Dust Barrage!"

"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The two cyborgs dodged the attacks, then the newest one rose his arm. "Twilight Sword Blast!"

"What the..." Earth muttered before both her and Jupiter were blasted into a grocery's window.

"Death Ripple." the other one said and unleashed the attack on the rest of the Senshi. They all leapt out of the way.

"Guys, the power level of the new creature is almost as high as Sailor Moon's... And the other one is almost as strong..." Mercury said.

"Well, good for them..." Venus muttered. "Venus Twilight Flash!" she shouted aiming at one of the robots. It dodged the beam and countered with the same attack. Venus barely dodged the blast.

"Mind if I join in?" A voice said from above. As expected, Zero leapt at the cyborgs and slashed at them. For everyone's surprise, the sword didn't even scratch the creatures' skin.

"Hmmm... He's using his left hand to attack..." Venus said mostly to herself.

"Huh?" Mars asked.

"Never mind. Let's blast that thing off." Venus said. Mars nodded.

"Mars Flaming Spear!"

"Venus Twilight Flash!"

"Moon Sword Slice!"

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

Jupiter added their attacks from inside the grocery.

One of the robots was blasted away by the attacks. The other one grinned and said "Silence Shield." The attacks bounced off the shield.

"You beat that one, I'll get the other." Zero said and dashed off. Venus noted he was clutching his right arm. *Hmmm... Could it be... No way, what I'm thinking about?* she thought.

"Saturn Death Ripple!" Saturn said as she landed on the ground. The robot dodged the attack. "Sorry I'm late..." she said as Kaorinite dropped at her side.

"Nevermind that, we must find a way to beat that thing." Moon said.

"This one seems to have a better AI program..." Mercury noted.

"Sure I do." The cyborg said. "And also I have a few tricks under my sleeve." It grinned, then said "Planet Attack!"

The Senshi were all blasted away by the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero was doing his best against the Z S-1, which was as usual giving him a beating.

"Ice Balll." the cyborg said.

Zero leapt off the way of the attack. "I guess I'll need one of my tricks for this..." He produced a small green ball and tossed it to the robot's feet. It exploded and bathed the crature with a foul-smelling liquid. It's metal skin started smoking.

Just then, Venus came flying and bounced painfully on the pavement.

"Are you alright?" Zero asked her.

"I've been better... Why is that thing smoking?"

Zero shrugged "My little cocktail of highly-corrosive acids is doing a nice job on it, I guess."

"Systems damaged..."

"Oh no, you won't." Venus said. "Venus Twilight..." She dashed towards the cyborg. "Flash!" she shouted as she was a few inches away from it. The attack made a huge gap on the cyborg's chest and it exploded.

"Well, that's one down..." Zero muttered.

"I must help the others." Venus said.

"Go, I'll be fine..." Zero said clutching his chest.

Venus nodded and dashed away.

* * *

"Surrender now or die." The Z S-2 said as he rose Sailor Moon in the air, clutching her troath.

"What do you robots have against our necks?" Earth said limping towards it.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure."

"Oh please..." Earth said and swung her staff, deflecting the beam.

"I'll kill her then I'll get you, Sailor Earth." the cyborg said.

"I wont let you do that!" Venus said and leapt at it's head from behind. The cyborg tossed Moon at her and both went crashing through a wall.

"You all are pathetic." The cyborg said. Just then, something leapt at it from behind.

"Hah! Too slow, aren't you?" ChibiMoon said as she leapt back. The cyborg's back had an ugly scratch on it.

"I'll kill you all!" the cyborg said.

"I don't think so." Saturn said as she jabbed her glaive into the cyborg's body. It staggered back.

"You cannot beat me that easily..." the cyborg said, charging up for a massive attack.

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

"Venus Twilight Flash!"

"Mars Flaming Spear!"

"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Earth Poison Whip!"

"Saturn Death Ripple!"

"Twilight..."

"Sword..."

"Blast!" Moon and ChibiMoon shouted in unison releasing their attack.

A handful of roses and several rockets fled together with the attacks. The Z S-2 got hit by all of them, and staggered back, it's metal skin wrecked.

"You've won this battle, but the war isn't over, Senshi!" the cyborg said and vanished.

"Well, that's great..." Jupiter muttered.

"At least we took down the other one..." Venus said.

"We did?" Moon asked.

"Well, me and Zero blasted the other one into pieces."

"So now we have to beat only this one..." Mercury said.

"Something's weird here..." Mars said.

"What do you mean?" Venus asked.

"Well, those things started attacking just before Terry arrived..."

"WHAT?" Venus said angrily.

"Calm down, Mina... I don't think Terry has anything to do with this... But what about his father?"

Earth nodded "He's got a lot of money... Could be financing all this..."

Venus shook her head "I don't know... I have to find Terry..." she said and walked away.

"Are you two sure about this?" Moon asked.

Saturn frowned "Hmmm... There's a man, Dr. Goro Kai, who works for Zephyr Enterprises... And he is coincidentially a genius in the genetic field."

"We must recover from this battle, though..." Jupiter said tiredly.

Mercury shook her head "I say we cannot just jump to conclussions... We will need some concrete proof..."

"I guess Mercury's right. We should wait and see what the enemy's true intentions are..." Moon said.

"It's obvious, it only wants us dead!" Mars snapped.

Earth shook her head "No, there's something else... They are just testing those cyborgs... Making them better every time... But I have the feeling there's someone else behind this scheme..."

* * *

"Sir, we lost the Z S-1." Dr Kai said.

"That's not important... What about the Omega?"

"The Omega Z will be ready in a few days, Mr. Z."

"Good... Once we send that unit to battle, we can test it... And then we will get rid of the Senshi..."

"Right... And then we give the cyborgs to our sponsors..."

"No... Then we send the robot against our sponsors. I don't want anything in my way. If they take over the planet, my business will be ruined."

"Sir, what about Zero?"

"Let him be... He's just a kid... And besides his training will do him only good..."

* * *

# Episode 30 - Ground Zero

* * *

"Hi girls!" Usagi said as she entered the classroom.

"Hi Usagi..." her four friends replied tiredly.

"Hey, cheer up, girls." Usagi said walking towards them.

"I don't want to... We've been trashed around by that creature and we have no idea on how to beat it..." Alice said.

"Uhhh... Well, we'll figure something out." Usagi said.

"I wish we had figured it out already." Alice muttered.

Usagi finally noticed something missing "Where's Terry?"

"He called the principal earlier today, said he was sick, he will be out of school for a day or two, I guess." Ami said.

"Coincidentially, he got sick after yesterday's battle." Alice noted.

"So?" Usagi asked confusedly.

"Maybe he got badly beaten by the creatures..." Ami said.

"Morning everyone..." Haruna said as she walked into the class.

"I know Minako was looking for him yesterday, but she couldn't find him." Alice said to Usagi.

"Miss Stark, if you don't mind, I'll start the class now."

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up..." Alice said with a sigh. *Though I wonder... No, it can't be...*

* * *

Later that day...

"Hey girls!" Minako said as she walked to the table where the girls were having lunch. Usagi was dozing off over the table.

"Hi Mina." Ami said looking up from her book.

"Terry isn't here?" Minako asked worriedly.

"No... Missed school today." Alice said.

"Well, that's a hell of a coincidence, isn't it?" Minako said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Usagi said waking up.

"I have a clue on who Zero is..." Minako said.

Alice nodded "Yeah, I supposed that too."

"Suppose what?" Usagi asked.

"What Minako and Alice are saying is that Terry is Zero." Rei said.

Minako shrugged "I'm not 100% sure, but here are the facts. Yesterday I saw Terry being blasted on his right arm by one of the robots... Then we dashed away to transform. Later, when Zero showed up, he was grabbing his sword with his left arm."

Hotaru nodded "Zero uses both arms, or his right..."

Minako nodded "That's right... And when we beat the other cyborg, I noticed Zero was clutching his right arm as if he was in pain."

Alice grinned "And coincidentially he missed school today."

"Too much for a coincidence." Ami noted.

"Hi girls!" Umino said leaping into the table from apparently nowhere.

"He's getting better..." Alice muttered.

"I give up, he's weirder than I'll ever be." Hotaru said and walked away.

Umino watched her leave "What did she mean?"

"I was just kidding." Hotaru said from behind Umino, making him fall off the table and into Mako. He was promptly tossed away by her.

"Someday you must tell us how you do that..." Usagi said to Hotaru.

"Do what?" Hotaru said from behind Usagi. Usagi screeched.

"Now, Hotaru, you should stop doing that..." Rei said with a grin.

"I should?" Hotaru asked from behind Rei. Rei turned around and promptly sticked one of her spells on Hotaru's forehead.

"Hah! Take that!" Rei shouted.

Hotaru shrugged and ripped the paper off her forehead "Interesting... There's some real magic on this thing..." She sat down and examined the paper.

"Well, at least she calmed down..." Mako muttered.

"I did?" Hotaru said from behind Mako. Mako jumped up in the air. A moment later, Hotaru was back at the table, examining the paper.

* * *

Minako knocked at the door. She then looked around. Terry's house was big. Really big. So big it could have it's own ZIP code... Or maybe even two. She waited for the door to open. *Maybe he's not here.* she thought.

A man opened the door and looked up and down at her. "How can I serve you?" he asked.

"I'm Minako Aino... I'm looking for Terry." she said.

"Oh, please come in. I'll tell him you're here." the man said and walked away.

Minako looked around. From the outside, the mansion looked amazing, but on the inside it was just like any other house. Just a little bigger. Finally, the man walked back to her and said "Master Terry is waiting for you. Please follow me."

"May I ask your name?" Minako said as she followed the man.

"I'm Samuel Krauss." the man said. Minako nodded.

They finally reached Terry's room. "Sir, Miss Aino is here." Krauss said.

"Righto, Sam. Come in, Mina." Terry's voice said from inside.

Minako entered the room. Terry was lying on his bed, his right arm bandaged.

"Hello Terry... I heard you missed school today, so I decided to pay you a visit..." Minako started.

"First things first... I like you, Minako Aino... But I want to know the truth. All of it. And maybe I'll tell you a secret of my own." Terry said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked confusedly.

"Come on, Mina... Or may I call you Sailor Venus?" Terry said. Minako gasped.

* * *

"Omega's construction is 25% completed." Dr. Kai said.

"Good. I want you to send the other one to battle now."

"Understood. Z S-2 will be sent to Juuban now." Dr. Kai said.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Minako said feigning ignorance.

"Minako, please... I'm not stupid, you know... I thought it was just a coincidence the first time... That you were around and so was Venus... But yesterday, I saw you all transforming." Terry said.

"But you were blasted away by those robots..." Minako said.

"I was, wasn't I?" Terry said with a grin. "Mina, please... Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine."

Minako sighed "I... I can't lie to you... I really like you, and if I lie I could miss you... But if I tell you the truth..."

"Don't worry about that." Terry said.

"Then I guess it's okay... You already know who I am, don't you... I'm Sailor Venus..."

Terry grinned "Heh... Fell in love with a Senshi..."

"Then again, I know you're Zero."

"How did you...?"

"Well, you should make sure no one notices that you're using your sword with the left arm... After you had been hit in your right arm... And then you missed school today... I supposed it was because you received quite a beating yesterday."

"Hmmm... I see you're quite perceptive." Terry said.

"I know that." Minako said with a grin.

"Alright, I give up. I guess it's just fair." Terry said. "Though my father must not know who you are."

"Your father? Why?"

"Oh gawd... Come on, it's obvious! Didn't you hear the cyborg's name?"

Minako shook her head.

"Well, I'm sure one of your friends did. The cyborgs are serie Z prototypes 1 and 2. We take care of the number 1."

"So?" Minako asked, still confused.

"Z as in Zephyr, Minako... Those robots were made at my father's robotics factory here in Tokyo."

"Wait a minute... Then why are you helping us?" Minako asked.

Terry sighed "Just because my father is seemingly evil, that doesn't mean I am evil too. I chose my own path."

Minako nodded "I see... Well, it's good that all this is out in the open..."

Terry nodded "As far as my father doesn't know about it, yes, it's good."

* * *

Usagi and ChibiUsa were walking towards Terry's mansion. They were now just a couple blocks away.

"I hope Terry is fine... Either if he's Zero or if he isn't..." Usagi said.

"But just what is he thinking in? I mean, he doesn't have any special powers..."

"Well, I saw him being beaten so hard, that a normal human would have been killed..."

"Alright, he's got a hell of an endurance... So what?"

"Try not to underestimate that... After all, Mamoru has only his roses and his strenght to fight... And he's saved us all several times."

ChibiUsa nodded.

"Alright you two... Stop right there or I shoot." a familiar voice said from behind them.

"No way..." Usagi muttered as she turned around. The Z S-2 was standing there.

"You two will be the perfect bait for the Senshi." the cyborg said.

* * *

"Why is your father doing this?" Minako asked.

"Money... That's all he wants." Terry said.

"Are you telling me someone wants us dead?" Minako asked.

Terry nodded "And he or them seem to have a lot of money, too."

"Oh, that's neat... We have a price for our heads..."

"But I'd bet yours is overpriced." Terry said with a grin.

"Jerk." Minako muttered.

"Hey, I was just kidding!"

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood or I would crescent beam you out the window."

"Ouch." Terry said with a grin. Minako smiled.

Just then, they heard some shouting coming from the outside. "That's Usagi!" Minako exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go." Terry said and leapt out of the bed.

"You are injured. Stay here."

"No, I'll go." Terry said.

"Terry, please..."

"I can keep this up all day, but our friends need help." Terry said. He rose his arm, and a katana flew from under his bed and into his waiting hand. He smiled "Watch this... Zero Armor... Activate!"

Minako watched in awe as a black liquid came out of Terry's seemingly normal wristwatch and covered his body. A moment later Zero stood there, his sword still in his hand. "Alright, your turn," he said with a grin.

"Alright. Venus Twilight Power..."

* * *

As Venus and Zero arrived the scene, Usagi and ChibiUsa were dodging the cyborg's energy blasts. "Hey you transistor head, leave them alone." Venus shouted.

"Transistor head? Now that's a silly insult..." the cyborg said turning to face them. Usagi and ChibiUsa used the moment to dash out of the scene.

"Ok, what about this... Stop right there, you Commodore 64 brain!" Zero said.

"Commodore 64?" both the cyborg and Venus asked.

"Nevermind..." Zero muttered.

"Alright then... Death Ripple," the Z S-2 said. Both Venus and Zero leapt out of the way of the attack.

"Venus Twilight Flash!" Venus shouted firing her energy beam at the cyborg.

"Twilight Flash." The cyborg said blocking the incoming attack with an identical beam.

"That's not fair!" Venus complained.

"I don't play fair," the cyborg said with a grin. Then it frowned "What? My legs are not working... Whole motor structure frozen..."

"Sometimes we don't play fair, either." ChibiMoon said. Her eyes were flashing red as she kept her psi skills focused on immobilizing the cyborg.

"Activating mental shielding program." the cyborg said. It moved it's arms to fire at ChibiMoon. "Flaming Spear."

"Watch out!" Zero said and leapt in front of ChibiMoon, taking the hit for her.

"Zero!" Venus shouted. She then leapt at the cyborg feet first. The cyborg grabbed her leg and slammed her on the ground hard, knocking her off.

"Alright, that's it..." Moon said, glaring at the cyborg. "Moon Sword... Barrage!" Moon's sword charged with energy, and she dashed towards the cyborg. She sent energy blasts at it as she run, hitting it several times.

The cyborg staggered back then dodged Moon's slash as she reached it. It knocked the sword out of her hands and kicked her in the back. It then started walking towards her, but stopped as a sword slashed at his back.

"You damn tin can, don't dare hurting her." ChibiMoon said.

"Damage levels critical... I'm out of here." the cyborg said then vanished.

"Usagi, are you alright?" ChibiMoon asked Moon.

Moon nodded "I am... But I guess I could use some practice with this thing..." she said as she picked up her sword.

"Well, I could help you on that." Zero said limping towards them. Venus was helping him walk.

Moon looked at him "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. But that doesn't matter... Usagi." Zero said. Moon gasped.

"I guess you should rest..." Venus said.

"Oh come on, Mina... I'm ok..."

"Sure you are, Terry." Venus said with a frown.

Zero grinned and his helmet vanished, revealing Terry's face. "As long as you are by my side, I'll never feel bad." he said. Venus blushed.

ChibiMoon frowned "I wonder who the hell is sending those robots."

"Cyborgs, actually." Zero said. "Z Series model 2. A secret project from Zephyr Industries."

Moon and ChibiMoon gasped. "Your father..."

Zero shrugged "I know... But I don't care. His intentions are evil, so he must be stopped."

Moon nodded "Well, Zero, welcome to the team."

"She's telling that to everyone lately..." Venus muttered. ChibiMoon giggled.

* * *

"Have you found what I want?" the figure said.

The creature nodded "Yes sir... Here it is." It produced a large box from inside it's chest.

The figure opened the box and grinned "Indeed... This is what I was looking for... If you destroy an enemy, make sure nothing remains of it."

He then placed the box down. Inside it where pieces of the wrecked Z S-1.

* * *

# Episode 31 - A Little Peace.

* * *

A couple days later, during lunch...

"I wonder what's up with the cyborgs..." Usagi said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well, it's been two days since the last time they attacked... I wonder what's up with the enemy?"

Terry looked around uneasily "Are you sure it's safe for us to talk here? I mean, this place's crowded."

"No one minds about other people's troubles..." Hotaru said.

"Well, that's not totally true..." Usagi said.

"Yeah... 50% don't mind and 50% are downright stupid." Rei said with a grin.

"HEY!" the whole crowd of students shouted in unison.

"Gomen..." Rei said and grinned sheepishly.

Terry just shrugged "Okay. Anyhow, I could infiltrate on my father's computer network, and I found out they're repairing the Z S-2 right now... It would take them like two more days to get it ready for battle again."

"Did you find anything else there?" Ami asked.

"Well, I could only connect for a short time without risking detection, but I found out there's another project going on. It's codename is Omega Z"

"Omega Z? That means they're making another cyborg?" Ami asked.

Terry nodded "Most likely."

* * *

"The Z S-2 is 43% repaired, Mr. Zephyr." Dr. Kai said.

"That's good..." Zephyr said. "But we should look for a way to activate the other powers..."

"The Senshi have stronger attacks, but they cannot be activated right away... There's something missing in the cyborgs."

"What is it? Strenght? Genes? Energy? They are equal than the Senshi in all that." Zephyr said.

"I don't know... The computers can't locate the exact trouble... In theory, once we get the Senshi's genes, we should be able to activate all of their powers... But the cyborgs can only use the ones the Senshi got when we got the samples..."

"Strange, isn't it? Well, keep on investigating."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Come on, Terry... What do you want to show us?" Minako asked as the whole Senshi group followed Terry down a street.

"You'll see." Terry said as he kept walking.

"I could make you confess, you know?" Minako said with a grin.

"Hey, I won't talk." Terry said.

"Watch out, Terry, if she dresses like a nurse you'd better run." Rei said with a grin.

"Uhhh... Right." Terry said not fully understanding the joke. "Anyhow, we're here already."

The girls looked at the building in front of them and blinked several times. "This is the Shinkaku Dojo. What's the deal?" Alice asked.

"Well, the deal is that I bought it." Terry said.

"You what?" the girls all exclaimed.

"I just thought you'll need somewhere to meet without being disturbed." Terry said with a sigh.

"You bought this building just for us to use it as a base?" Ami asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm a part of the team... Right?" Terry asked.

"Uhhh.. Yes, of course..." Usagi said.

"Well, let's go in." Terry said. The girls shrugged and followed him inside the building.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls were all inside the dojo. Alice and Terry were facing off, both were as equally matched as the last time, Alice had more skill, but Terry had speed and luck on his side. Everyone gasped as once again, both went down to the ground at the same time after both connected their attacks.

"Well, why doesn't this surprise me?" Ami said with a grin.

Terry walked towards the girls "Usagi, you said you wanted to learn how to use that sword of yours better, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then..." Terry said. He then grabbed a pair of wooden swords from the wall. He tossed one at Usagi and walked to the tatami. "...What about I give you a few pointers?"

Usagi shrugged "What could I lose?"

"A few teeth, possibly." Hotaru said. The other girls laughed. "I was serious." Hotaru said. The other girls face-faulted.

Usagi faced Terry "Very well... Now let's see what you can do," he said, "Attack me."

Usagi shrugged "Suits you." She said. She then charged at Terry sword-first. Terry swung his sword in a circle as Usagi reached him, sending her sword flying away then making her trip and crash to the ground.

"If that's all you can do, it's a miracle you're still alive." Terry said.

"Don't be a jerk, Terry!" Minako said.

"He's right," Alice said, "Without the proper skill, a weapon can turn into a liability for the user."

Usagi picked herself off the ground. "Right, so what should I do?"

Terry shrugged "You must learn to study your enemy before launching yourself into the battle... And you should let your opponent make the first move... That way you can counter it's attack and even beat in one strike."

"Like you just did." Usagi muttered.

"Exactly," Terry said grinning, "See, you already learnt something."

"Alright, let's do it." Usagi said. She walked to the other side of the tatami and stood in a defensive pose. Terry charged at her and swung his sword down. Usagi blocked the blow, but Terry swung again at her feet. Surprisingly, Usagi leapt over the attack and kicked him in the head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ehhh... You learn fast." Terry said picking himself off the ground. Usagi grinned.

* * *

Five minutes later, the rest of the girls had decided to use the dojo to train as well. Mako and Rei were facing off in a corner, Ami was showing Minako how to fight defensively and yet wipe the floor with your opponent (And Minako was learning the lesson the hard way...), and Alice and Hotaru were using wooden poles to fight, trying to see who was best fighting with staves.

ChibiUsa was, meanwhile, watching her mother fight Terry. She was quite surprised. But not for the fact that her mother was learning fast... It was the fact that she, Princess Usagi, the brat and klutz, was actually good at something: Keeping secrets. She was a good fighter, too, but she could never be as good as the others... Well, at least as good as Moon. In fact her trouble was the same as Hotaru's. She got out of energy quite fast, and thus had to go for a short battle if she wanted to win.

But she was keeping many secrets from the others. She knew about Terry and Minako, about Rei and Yuu... About the Twilight level and the ones that would come after it. There were many things she knew, but there was one thing she knew for sure: The Senshi had never knew about what was going to happen before it actually happened. So she had to keep the secret.

"Kyaaa!" Hotaru screeched as she was flung away by Alice's swift combination with staff and feet. She sat on the ground, visibly winded. "Alright, you won..." Hotaru said.

Alice nodded "You know, if you learn to conserve your energy, you could be a best fighter," Alice said, "And in Senshi form you're quite above my power level."

ChibiUsa nodded. That was a good tip. She then looked back at her mother. Terry was showing her a combination of moves, while she watched them. Usagi then imitated Terry as good as she could. ChibiUsa giggled.

"Hey you, Pinky!" Terry said. ChibiUsa didn't quite like the nickname Terry had gave her, and what bothered her the most is that it was the same nick Terry would call her in the future.

"What do you want?" ChibiUsa said.

"I see you're laughing at her, but what can _you_ do in a sword fight?"

ChibiUsa shrugged "Not much but while you must face your foes only with your sword, we have our energy attacks."

Terry nodded "Point taken." He then tried to hit her in the head with his sword, but ChibiUsa kicked the sword away. "Hmmm... Quite good for a kid."

"I'm not a kid." ChibiUsa said and stroke a pose "Wanna try your moves on me?"

Terry shook his head "I don't like to hurt little kids."

"That's it!" ChibiUsa said and leapt at Terry foot-first. He casually grabbed her leg and sent her crashing face-first on the ground.

"Ow... My head..." ChibiUsa said as she stood up.

"One little tip. Do not let anger get to you, unless you know how to use it on your benefit." Terry said and reached his hand out to helped her getting up.

ChibiUsa grinned as she grabbed his hand and used all her strenght to get down to the ground, dragging Terry with her. She put her feet on his stomach as they fell, and used her legs to propel Terry up and away from her. Terry fell to the ground with a loud thud. "One little tip. Do not underestimate your enemies because you beat them once or because they are younger than you." ChibiUsa said and walked away.

"That Pinky girl is strange..." Terry muttered.

"Stop calling me Pinky!" ChibiUsa shouted.

"Eehhh... Why?"

Suddenly, something unseen grabbed Terry and rose him up to the roof. "What the...?"

ChibiUsa grinned, her eyes glowing red "I told you not to underestimate me... A psichic girl with a short temper can be dangerous, you know?" ChibiUsa said.

Terry gulped "All right, I give up... Pinky."

ChibiUsa sighed and shook her head, then let Terry go. Terry slammed on the ground hard.

* * *

"Sawari, what are we going to do about this?" Nakamura said slamming a newspaper on top of Sawari's desk.

Sawari read the first page outloud "The Sailor Senshi save the day again. Witnesses informed that the Sailor Senshi were seen near the Zephyr mansion in Juuban, fighting a strange robotic creature. The police and military forces seem to be forgetting about their job to protect the city and are leaving the job to a group of cheerleaders..." Sawari grinned.

"What's so funny about this? They're saying we're slacking off!"

Sawari's grin widened. "Maybe we should show this to the Sailor Senshi... I know they won't like to be called cheerleaders..."

Nakamura nodded "That's right... So call Mako and tell her."

"How...?"

"I'm not stupid, I made the connections quite fast. I'll call Tomou and Kaneda, and tell them to start working on a way to beat those robots."

"Right. I'll contact the Senshi as soon as possible." Sawari said.

* * *

About half an hour later, the group had dismissed. Minako and Terry were walking towards the Zephyr mansion, as the sun set in the horizon.

"Say, Terry, where did you get that thing?" Minako asked

"What?"

"The suit... It looks like Venom."

"Oh, you read Marvel comics?"

"Saw a few of them..." Minako said.

"Anyhow, yes, the idea was inspired by spidey and his friends. I found that a suit that could fit your body and also give as much protection as a titanium wall could be useful."

"What about the sword?"

"That's a gift from my father... Don't know where he found it, but I guess I finally found an use for it..."

"Doesn't your father knows about your secret ID?"

"He does... But he thinks I'm just playing games... Anyhow, we're here already." Terry said pointing to his mansion a block away from them.

"Well, I have to go home or my mom will get worried... And my dad will probably get a machinegun..." Minako said with a chuckle.

"Oh... We wouldn't like that, now would we?" Terry asked with a grin.

"I'm sure you wouldn't like the machine gun, that's for sure." Minako said and laughed. Terry grinned.

"I love you, Mina." Terry said and kissed her.

"I love you too." Minako said and walked away. She turned around once she was far enough and saw Terry waving at her from the gate. She waved at him and then turned away and walked out of view.

* * *

# Episode 32 - Cat Fight

* * *

Usagi dashed forwards and swung her sword. Her enemy met her attack and countered with a swing to her chest. She leapt up in the air and tried to kick his head. He grabbed her leg and swung her down. She fell on her back and winced.

"That was a good try, Usagi, but you'll have to try harder." Terry said with a grin.

"All right... But I guess this is enough for today." Usagi said as she put the wooden sword back in it's place.

"Yeah... I have to meet Minako later at Shibawa district." Terry said.

"That's quite a coincidence..." Usagi said.

"Why?"

"Because I've been looking for Luna and Artemis, and Ami says they are right there."

"Hmmm... Strange... What would they be looking for in there?" Terry pondered.

"With those two, you never know..." Usagi said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Shibawa...

"Just why are we wandering around the streets anyways?" Luna complained.

"Oh, and I was the lazy furbag, wasn't I?" Artemis said with a grin. "You can thank our friend Hotaru, though... She told me she had sensed some strange vibes around this district when she had to come here a few weeks ago."

"Whatever it was, it seems like it's not around anymore." Luna said.

"Well, we'll just keep searching... You know they must be around here somewhere..."

"But couldn't they be somewhere else, like the States..." Luna asked.

"Luna, Tokyo is just where the capital city of the Earth was during the Silver Millenium... The only active mana, or magic well in this world is under this city..."

"There could be other active wells around the planet." Luna said.

"Hmmm... I don't know... But it's not a coincidence that seven of the Senshi were in Tokyo... And in Juuban. And also Terry moved to Juuban..."

"Seems like the mana well tends to attract all magic-wielding beings in this planet."

"That's true... It's both a boon and a curse in many ways..." Artemis said.

* * *

In the JAAF Headquarters.

"So you want me to create an artifact that can track down those cyborgs to their creator's hideout?" Tomou asked.

"That's right." Sawari said.

Tomou nodded "I'll get to work immediately."

"I sure hope they can beat this enemy... They are only kids, you know..."

"Maybe they are... But they were able to beat many enemies in the past."

"That's right."

"This one's different, though... It's using their own attacks against them."

"Come again?"

"My daughter told me about these 'robots'... They are cybernetic creatures apparently created from the Senshi's cells..."

"So those robots can actually use the Senshi's powers?"

Tomou just nodded.

"This is great... We have creatures that could level this city out lurking around and attacking innocent people to lure the Senshi out... Just great."

"Oh, come one... Trust the Senshi a little..."

"I do... But I don't like to sit down while our city gets trashed."

* * *

"So far we didn't find anything..." Luna said.

"Well, we'll just keep looking around," Artemis said, "Eventually we'll find something."

"You've already found something, little cat." A metallic voice said from behind them.

"Uh oh..." Artemis said as he turned around.

"You'll be a good bait for the Senshi." The Z S-2 said and zapped both cats unconscious.

* * *

"Hey Mina!" Terry said with a grin.

"Hi Terry." Minako said and hugged him. She then looked at Usagi "What's up, Usagi, you look worried."

"Well, it's been a week since I last saw Luna. Amy used her computer to scan the city, and she said they were here in Shibawa."

"Hmmm... I don't know, I haven't seen Artemis in a while, too..."

"Aren't you worried about him?" Usagi asked in disbelief.

"Why should I? They can take care of themselves, you know..."

"Maybe, but I still worry when they leave for a week." Usagi said.

Terry was seemingly playing with his watch. He nodded and said "They are a few blocks away west of here."

"You can scan them through your clock?"

Terry grinned "It's a pattent-pending internet-and-cable tv-receptor-computer-watch."

"Showoff..." Minako muttered.

"Nevermind that, I must find them." Usagi said and started walking westwards.

"I'll go with you." Terry said.

"Hey, what about our date?" Minako asked angrily.

"Who said we can't have fun while saving the planet?" Terry said and walked into an alley.

"Well... Oh, alright, I'm coming too." Minako said and followed Usagi.

"Where's Terry?" Usagi asked Minako.

"He's changing for the party." Minako said.

"Actually I'm right here." Zero's voice said from seemingly nowhere. A second later, Zero materialized in front of them.

"What the...?" Minako muttered.

"Heh... Invisible armor, my latest invention."

"Just where do you get all those ideas anyways?" Minako asked.

"Never heard about a kid named Dexter?" Zero said with a grin.

"Uhh... No. Who is him?" Usagi asked.

Zero shrugged "Nevermind... Let's find the lovebirds... Or rather lovecats... Whatever..." he then made himself invisible again. "I'll go first and check if everything's fine. You wait for me to contact you."

"Uhh... Alright." Usagi said to the air around her.

* * *

Sailor Saturn crawled in the shadows, watching to the building in front of her. She could sense the cyborg inside the abandoned warehouse, and she also could sense two other living creatures inside. There was another thing she could sense, too, but she had been playing dumb until now.

"Alright, Zero, drop the invisible trick and show yourself." She said with a frown.

"How did you..." A voice said coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Hey, I'm a psichic, you know?" Saturn said.

"I'd rather say you're a psycho." Zero said. Saturn punched the air and grinned as her fist hit something. She heard a thud a few meters away from her.

Zero dropped the invisibility field and muttered some words in english that were possibly a curse. He then looked at Saturn "I don't know how you did that, but I never thought you could see me."

"I couldn't see you, Zero... There are senses normal humans don't know about."

"Uhh... Right. So you've already found the cats?"

"That I did. We should free them." Saturn said.

"We'd better call the others." Zero said.

"I don't know. By the time the team arrives, those cats could be dead."

"I agree. Alright, let's do it." Zero said. He then pressed a button on his watch and followed Saturn as she leapt off the rooftop they were on.

* * *

"Terry found them." Minako said as her wristwatch started beeping.

"How do you know?" Usagi asked.

"Well, this watch is not normal. Zero gave it to me so we could keep in touch..."

"Oh, I see..."

"We'd better hurry." Minako said and took off running. Usagi shrugged and followed her.

* * *

"Saturn Death Ripple!"

"Death Ripple."

"Darn it." Saturn muttered as the cyborg blocked her attack by using the same one.

"Now you see me..." Zero said. "Now you don't." He turned invisible.

"Changing to infrared..." the cyborg said.

"Ha! Infrared doesn't work either, dummy!" Zero said. The cyborg was struck by an invisible sword and staggered back.

"Saturn Death Ripple!"

_"Oh sheet!"_ Zero said and leapt off the way of the attack. The cyborg was blasted through a wall. "Hey, be careful, I was on the way." he shouted at Saturn.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Saturn said with a grin.

"That's not funny." Zero snapped.

The cyborg came dashing through the wall "Burning Mandala!" the fire discs shot out in a spiral shape, circling around the cyborg. Zero was hit and slammed on a wall, his form became visible again.

"What the..." Zero said and checked his watch "Damn it, the invisibility system got damaged..." He muttered.

"Fire Soul."

Zero used his katana to deflect the attack. "Saturn, take the cats out of here."

Saturn nodded, and grabbed the two cats. She then looked back at Zero "What about you?"

"What? You worrying about me? That's new." Zero said with a grin.

"Crescent Beam."

Saturn frowned, and used her glaive to deflect the attack "Jerk." she snapped at Zero and walked out of the room.

"I guess she was actually worried about me." Zero muttered. "Wonder why?"

"Moon Sword Slash."

"Oh... I see." Zero said and tried to deflect the attack. He was slammed against the wall and fell down.

"Eliminating you will be a pleasure, Zero." the cyborg said.

"This is the Anti-Alien Forces. Surrender now or we'll open fire." a voice said from outside the building.

"Who dares interrupt this battle?" The cyborg muttered and walked outside. He was received by a rain of rockets, bullets and a few laser beams.

"We did it!" Sawari exclaimed as a huge explosion made a gap in the ground just where the cyborg had been standing. When the smoke cleared, however, the cyborg was still standing there, unscratched.

"My turn. Double Twilight Blast." Several police cars and tanks were ripped off by the attack.

"You were right, Tomou... We'd better leave this to the Senshi." Sawari said.

"Told you." Tomou said.

"Hold it right there." Moon said standing over a rooftop. Venus and Saturn were at her side.

"Sailor Moon." the cyborg said with a grin.

"For kidnapping my cat and beating the stuffing out of my friend Zero, Twilight Moon will punish you." Moon said and stroke a pose.

"Come down here and fight, Sailor Goon." the cyborg said.

"Since when are those metal heads sarcastic?" Moon muttered and leapt down to the street.

"I'll check on Zero." Venus said and dashed into the building.

"Where is the rest of your team?" the cyborg asked.

"We don't need them to beat you." Moon said.

"Suits you. Twilight Sword Blast."

Moon rose her Moon Sword and held it in front of her. The cyborg's attack blasted on it and bounced off.

"Saturn Death Ripple!" Saturn shouted and sent her attack at the cyborg which was still trying to figure out how Moon had deflected her attack. The creature staggered back.

"HYAAAAA!" Zero shouted as he leapt at the cyborg from behind, neatly slicing through the creature's shoulder and then leapt backwards.

"Heavy damage detected... Abandon the mission." The cyborg said and vanished.

Zero collapsed to the ground. Venus caught him "Zero, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Zero muttered weakly.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." Saturn said.

"Why?" Moon asked.

"I rushed him into the battle... I thought we could take that cyborg down by ourselves... Sorry, Zero."

Zero grinned at her "No, I'm sorry... For what I told you. Sometimes my jokes are quite out of place..."

Saturn sighed "It's okay... I was really worried about you back there..."

"Now explain this to me before I get any more jealous..." Venus said "Just what were you doing inside that warehouse before we arrived?"

Zero grinned "Heh... That's our little secret."

"Oh yes? CRESCENT..."

"WHA... HEYSTOPIWASJUSTKIDDING!" Zero said rapidly as he dashed away. The Senshi and the JAAF men around the building watched him go in awe.

"One point on his favor..." Moon said as she watched him vanish leaving a cloud of dust behind, "He does heal quite fast..." The other Senshi laughed.

* * *

"Just what were you two doing there anyways?" Usagi asked Luna, who was perched on her shoulder, as they walked back home.

"We're looking for something very important. But we can't tell you about it yet." Luna said.

"Hmmm... Okay, but try not to get yourselves in troubles again."

"Right, boss..." Luna muttered.

"Oh shut up... I saved your life, can't you be nice to me?"

"Well, actually Zero and Saturn saved me and Art. You just got there in time to help beating the robot out." Luna said matter-of-factly.

Usagi sighed. "Okay, right... No sushi for you tonight."

"Eehhh..." Luna said and sweatdropped.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Default Chapter Title

### Sailor Moon Chronicles Part 2

## Zero Saga

### By Razor Knight

* * *

# Episode 33 - Cybernetics 101.

* * *

Usagi entered the classroom, and noticed Terry was noticeabily angry.

"What's up with him?" she asked Ami.

"I don't know..." Ami said.

Usagi walked towards Terry. "Hi Terry."

"Oh... Hello, Usagi." Terry said without looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I went to talk with my father yesterday," Terry said with a frown, "To try and show him he was on the wrong side..."

"And it didn't work?" Usagi asked.

Terry shook his head "It didn't. And even worse, he said I had to tell him who the Senshi were."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"Of course not!" Terry snapped. "Uh... Sorry." he added quickly.

"Nevermind that... But couldn't he try and make you tell him? Try and take your money away?" Usagi asked.

Terry shook his head again "No, he can't. The money I use is my mother's."

"And where is she?" Usagi asked.

"She died when I was ten." Terry said with a sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Nevermind... You didn't know. Anyhow, my mother made me the heir of her millions, and also made sure he couldn't touch it."

"Oh... But he still could use other methods."

"He won't dare. He is looking for money, he doesn't want to kill innocent people."

"Oh, how noble." Alice said sarcastically as she walked to her seat besides Terry.

"He is, isn't he? Anyhow, I will try and find out who his 'sponsors' are." Terry said.

* * *

"Sir, the mass production plans are about to start." Dr. Kai said.

"Alright... Send the S-2 to Juuban High." Mr. Zephyr said.

"Sir?"

"Make sure it doesn't kill anyone... I only want Terry and the Senshi to realize I'm talking seriously."

"Understood."

* * *

"They aren't here in Nerima either." Luna said.

"We'll just keep searching." Artemis said.

"Right. We must find them."

"That we must. I hope the girls will be alright." Artemis commented.

"Don't worry, they have two guys protecting them now..." Luna said.

"So they do..." Artemis said with a frown.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Me? No way."

"But you don't like Terry, right?"

"He's an ally, and Minako likes him, but I just don't like him..."

"You look just like a father that doesn't like his daughter's boyfriend..."

"You know, Luna, I think of Minako as my daughter... Kind of, anyways..."

"I know what you mean..." Luna said with a grin.

[Now don't ask me how a cat can grin...]

* * *

During lunch, as usual, the group was gathered around a table. Three tables, actually.

"This is getting crowded." Rei noted.

"You could eat lunch at your school, you know?" Hotaru muttered.

"Eeehhh... Shut up." Rei snapped.

"Whatever..." Hotaru said then frowned "Hmmm... Our dear friend robbie the robot is around..." she said.

"What? The cyborg?" Usagi said.

"She's right." Terry said, looking at his watch. "And he's quite near."

"I thought you said he wouldn't dare?" Usagi asked Terry.

"Well, I guess I was wrong." Terry said with a shrug.

"The trouble here is, how to stop the metal head without revealing our identities to everyone." Minako noted.

"That could be a trouble, really." Terry said.

Suddenly, one of the wall exploded inwards. The Z S-2 stepped into the room, and immediately the crowd of students erupted into a chaos.

"Let's get out of here." Terry said, and pointed at the door.

"Right." The girls all said and pushed their way out of the room.

"Where are the Senshi?" the cyborg asked.

"What? The Senshi? How would we know?" Naru snapped.

"Yeah... It's not like we know who they are..." Umino added.

"Give me the Senshi or I'll blast the school out..."

The crowd cheered.

"That was a quite unexpected reaction..." the cyborg muttered. Outloud he said "I'll blast the school out, but with all of you inside."

The crowd booed.

"That's better," the cyborg said.

"Hey you metal head, leave those kids alone!" Sailor Moon said as the whole Senshi team came running into the room. The crowd cheered.

* * *

"What? The Senshi are fighting a creature in _my_ school?" Principal Sato asked in disbelief.

"Yes... Right now they're using the cafeteria as the battlefield." Haruna said.

"Damn it... Call the cops."

"I just did."

"Call the army."

"I did that too."

"Well, then call the insurance company."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure that 'damages caused by a fight between hyper-powered creatures' is covered by it..." Sato said with a sigh. "Anyways, are the students safe?"

"Yes sir, all of them are out of the building."

"Then we two should leave too."

"That would be wise." Haruna said.

* * *

"Moon Sword Barrage!"

The cyborg leapt off the way, and the wall behind him was turned into dust by the attack.

"Stay in one place you stupid thing!" Moon snapped.

"Saturn Death Ripple!"

The cyborg grinned and leapt off the way of the attack. It blasted through two walls and into the library.

"Oops..." Saturn muttered.

"Geez, girls, stop wrecking the school!" Mercury said.

"We must drive him out of the building." Venus noted.

"Leave that to me." Zero said. He leapt towards the cyborg, who sidestepped him. Zero bounced off a wall and right into the cyborg, and they both went crashing out of the building.

"I don't know how he always manages to get himself hurt..." Venus said with a frown.

"Well, he's getting better at it..." Mars said sarcastically.

Outside, the crowd of students rapidly backed off and out of the schoolyard as Zero and the cyborg went into a brawl. The Senshi all leapt out of the building and faced the cyborg as well.

"Leave now, you cannot beat all of us." Moon said.

"I can, you'll see." The cyborg said.

* * *

"Where's Usagi?" Naru asked to Umino while looking around the crowd.

"I don't know... She was with her friends at the cafeteria..." Umino said. "Waitaminute! None of them are around... Know what that mean?"

"What?"

"They probably run away." Umino said.

"Uhh... Could be." Naru said. *Or maybe there's another explanation... Hmm... No, I'm crazy... How could they be?* she thought.

* * *

"Mercury Ice Ball!" The cyborg let the ball hit and countered with the same attack. Mercury dove out of the way.

"I'll give you a split personality." Zero said as he leapt at the cyborg sword-first.

"Death Beam."

Zero slammed on a wall. "Geez, I really oughta stop doing that..." he muttered before fainting.

"Zero!" Venus shouted.

"Enough is enough." Jupiter muttered. "This is our school, and we cannot let this thing trash it."

"Well, actually he did the less structural damage to the building..." Mercury noted.

"Ehhh... Whatever works." Jupiter muttered. "Hey Artoo!"

"My name is Z"

"Oh shut up..." she said, "Jupiter..." lightning beams fell over her, and started running through her body. "Thunderstorm..." she then started running towards the enemy, her body flashing with energy. "Charge!" She shouted and stopped a few meters away from the cyborg, but the electricity poured out from her body and struck the cyborg dead on. It staggered back.

"She's right, we cannot let him destroy this place..." Mercury said.

"And hurt our friends..." Mars said looking at Venus who was trying to wake Zero up.

"Let's do it... Twilight..." Mercury shouted, cold energy gathering around her arms.

"Flaming..."

"Iceball..."

"Blast!" Both Senshi reached out their arms, and shot their energies out. They mixxed, creating an ice ball surrounded by fire. It sped towards the cyborg and went right through it's chest.

"Damage level critical... Returning to base..."

"Not so fast!" Moon said and dashed by the cyborg's side, slashing at his chest as she did. She stopped and looked back just in time to see the cyborg blowing into pieces.

The whole crowd of students, teachers, and the police and military forces gathered outside the school yard cheered.

"Well, we did it again..." Mars said with a grin.

"Zero, wake up! Please..." Venus said looking at Zero, who was visibly wounded.

Mercury checked on him then dashed towards Sawari. "Sir, we need him to be transported to a hospital."

Sawari nodded "I'll make sure no one knows about your true identities."

"Thanks, sir."

Principal Sato came storming towards the Senshi "Now wait a minute! Who's gonna pay for all this damage?"

"What?" Mars asked in disbelief.

"You were responsible for most of the damage inflicted to the school building." Sato said.

Mars glared at him, then looked at Moon. Moon shook her head and walked towards the principal "Sir, we were fighting a very dangerous creature there. It could have blasted the whole school up with everyone inside if we hadn't stopped it."

"That is not an excuse..." Sato started.

"Cut it off, Sato, they were just doing their job." Haruna said.

"Ehhh..."

Sawari walked towards them "The JAAF will rebuild your school, Mr. Sato."

"Hmm... That's good... Alright, then... How long will it take?" Sato asked.

"About one week." Sawari said. Sato fainted. "He took it pretty fine." Sawari muttered.

Haruna sighed, then walked towards the group of teachers gathered near the now wrecked building. They talked for a while then Haruna turned to the crowd of students "All right... While the school's being repaired, we'll suspend classes..."

The whole crowd cheered. Mercury frowned.

"... But once the school is repaired you'll have to study a lot to recover the lost time." Haruna said with a grin.

The whole crowd booed.

Zero was picked up by an ambulance, and the cops and military left the area. As the crowd of students walked away, Haruna motioned the Senshi to go into the building. Moon looked at the others, who shrugged. They all followed Haruna into the building.

"Alright, Sailor Moon, I want to thank you for saving all the students here..." Haruna started.

"Well, it was nothing, really..." Sailor Moon said.

"... _But_, you know, it was pretty obvious, at least for me." Haruna finished.

"What do you mean?" Moon said.

"Come on, Tsukino, don't play dumb with me." Haruna said.

"What? Tsukino? Who is Tsukino?" Moon said feigning ignorance.

"Nice try... You, Mizuno, Stark, Tomou, Kino and Zephyr were the only ones that never got out of the building."

"How did you notice that?" Mercury asked.

"I'm quite perceptive, you know... Besides I saw you going into the toilets..."

"And I guess you also saw the Senshi coming out of it..." Mars said.

"Please don't tell this to anyone..." Moon said.

"Like if anyone would believe Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon..." Mars muttered.

"Hey, stop it, Rei!"

"Sure, why not... Slacker!"

"Charcoal breath!"

"Airhead!"

"Lava worm!"

"Are they always like this?" Haruna asked.

"Only when they're awake." Jupiter said with a grin.

Venus sighed "I'll go check on Terry."

"Right." Moon said, interrupting her 'battle' with Mars. "Be careful."

"We destroyed the robot, didn't we?" Venus said and walked away.

"I don't know..." Saturn said. "I got the feeling this is not the last we'll see of the enemy..."

* * *

"Sir, the Z S-2 was destroyed."

"That's too bad... How long until the Omega is completed?"

"Just a few days."

"Alright. And the Z S-1 mass production?"

"It'll be ready soon... But I wisely built another S-2 to help Omega..."

"Good thinking, Kai."

"Thanks, sir." Kai said with a grin.

* * *

# Episode 34 - Codename wa Omega.

* * *

It was a sunny morning when Usagi woke up. She took a moment to get her senses into work, then she shouted "Oh gawd, I'm late for school!" and leapt off her bed.

"Usagi, calm down..." Luna muttered half-asleep.

"I can't now, Luna, I'm gonna be real late for school! I thought I had already got over that phase..."

"Usagi, the school was trashed, remember? There's no classes for this week." Luna said.

"Uhhh... Oh geez... You're right... How silly of me..."

Luna said nothing and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Miss Aino, Terry is out of danger." the doctor said.

"Oh... Is he awake?"

"No, he's asleep right now. He's stable, but he'll have to stay a couple of days here to heal his wounds..."

"Well, it was a pretty ugly car crash he got himself into..." Minako lied.

"So it was... Luckily no one else got hurt. He should be more careful in the future."

"I keep telling him that, believe me." Minako said. "Can I go in?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks." Minako said. She entered the room, and saw Terry sleeping on a hospital bed. His head and his left arm were bandaged. Minako sighed *Why couldn't I fall in love with a normal guy? He's always getting himself hurt...* She thought. She then kissed him in the left cheek "I love you Terry." she said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Usagi entered the dojo, and not surprisingly, Rei crashed on the ground near her. Usagi blinked and looked at Alice who was still with her arm reached out.

"Hey, this is a training, Alice! No need to get violent!" Rei said.

"I just pushed you, weakling." Alice snapped.

"You didn't." Rei said.

"Shut up." Alice snapped.

Rei stood up glaring at her. Usagi grabbed her arm "Rei, please... Alice has her style of fighting, we have ours... Remember that."

Rei shrugged "I do..."

Alice walked towards her and smiled "Hey Rei, let's keep it down..."

"Right... We're in the same team."

"That's right." Hotaru said standing in between the two girls. Both Alice and Rei jumped up, and Usagi chuckled.

"What the... COMEHEREYOUFREAK!" Alice said and started chasing Hotaru around the room.

"Weird..." Mako muttered walking towards Usagi.

Usagi nodded. She then looked around and frowned "Where's Ami?"

"She said she had lots to study." Rei said.

"Won't she ever stop that?" Mako muttered.

Usagi shrugged "Actually she's right... We should be studying... After all, we'll have to work double after the school is repaired..."

Alice came walking towards them, dragging Hotaru by the collar. "We have other things to worry about... Like our friend the robot lurking around..." she said as Hotaru struggled to get free of her grasp.

"Well, that's right... And with Zero down, we are weakened..." Usagi said.

"Yes... Like it or not, Zero did save our lives a number of times." Mako noted.

Hotaru tackled Alice and stuck her tongue out at her. Alice shrugged "Anyhow, Minako was really pissed off." she said then grabbed Hotaru's tongue with her right hand and pulled out.

"Ouch!" Hotaru said and sighed "I know Minako really likes Terry... And also that she really doesn't want him to be risking himself like that..."

"Yeah... Sometimes he kinda acts suicidal..." Usagi noted.

"His mother died when he was young... His father has became his enemy... He's got plenty of reasons to be suicidal." Hotaru said.

"You're not serious, are you?" Mako asked in disbelief.

"I understand how he feels, but I'm not alright with it." Hotaru said and walked away.

Alice shrugged "Alright, who's on for a one-on-one battle?"

"Why not?" Usagi said.

"Are you sure? She's already moped the ground with us both." Mako said. Rei nodded.

"I can't lose, I'm the smartest, strongest, prettiest and most skilled Senshi." Usagi said.

"Well, that's new, she just said five lies in a row." Rei muttered.

"HEY!" Usagi shouted into Rei's ear. Rei blinked twice and fainted.

"Really, I'm still not sure she's not a banshee." Alice said to Mako. Mako grinned.

* * *

"Omega Z has been activated and it's ready for it's first mission." Dr. Kai said.

"Alright... I have a few targets in mind..." Zephyr said.

"Hmmm... The second Z S-2 is also ready."

"Then send it as a backup. I'm sure the Senshi will have a hard time beating the two cyborgs at once."

"As you wish, sir."

* * *

Minako was walking around the streets, brooding. She was worried that Terry would get himself killed someday. She knew he did it to protect her and her friends, but it ended all the way around most of the time.

"Hey Mina." A voice said from behind her, startling her.

"Oh, it's you, Artemis..." Minako said turning around and seeing the white cat staring up at her.

"I know what happened to Terry... I'm sorry, Mina..."

"I don't want him to get hurt like that again... But the only way to stop him for sure is to beat the enemy..."

"Minako, I know you don't want him to do that, but it's just the way he is..."

"I know that, but I don't have to like it."

Suddenly, the front wall of a nearby arcade exploded outwards. A crowd of kids of different ages erupted out of the wrecked wall.

"I guess that means trouble..." Artemis muttered.

Two cyborgs walked out of the arcade. One of them was wearing a black body armor with a cape and a helmet.

"Well, that's great... I've got to fight Darth Vader..." Minako muttered.

"Hurry up and find a place to transform." Artemis said.

* * *

Usagi picked herself off the ground and sighed "Well, Al, I guess you won... Again..."

Alice grinned "That's why I'm the thougher Senshi..."

Rei shrugged "Well, I gotta go. Yuu and I are going to go to a pretty expensive restaurant tonight..."

Usagi grinned "Told you you'd fall for him..."

Rei just smiled.

* * *

Ami was reading a massive book when she heard an explosion. "Could it be...?"

"Venus Twilight Flash!" she heard someone say outside, then another explosion.

"It's Minako... I have to help her." Ami thought. She dashed out of the library to find a place to transform.

* * *

"Ha! You cannot beat me on your own, Sailor Venus." Omega Z said.

"Shut up, Vader." Venus snapped.

"My name's Omega."

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

The ice attack bounced off Omega's armor.

"Mercury, where are the others?"

"I don't know, I tried to use my comm, but it doesn't seem to be working."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Omega said with a grin. "I am the one blocking your communicators..."

Mercury lowered her visor. "Damn..." she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Venus asked.

"This guy's power level is higher than Moon's..."

"And there's the other guy which has almost the same power..." Venus said pointing to the Z S-2.

Mercury nodded. "You take care of the new one, I'll concentrate in the shareware version."

"Where did you get that sense of humor?"

"I've been around Terry too much, I guess." Mercury said with a grin.

Venus shrugged "Whatever... Hey Omicron!"

"It's Omega."

"Nevermind... Wanna fight?"

"I'd love to." Omega said with an evil grin.

* * *

Alice and Usagi were walking towards Mamoru's building, when Hotaru (or rather Saturn) called them on their communicators.

"What's up, Saturn?" Usagi asked.

"I sensed Venus being attacked." Saturn said.

"Why didn't she call us?" Alice asked.

"There's a new cyborg, and it's blocking the comm's signal... I had to go a few blocks away to call you."

"That's just great... Alright, we'll be there in a minute."

"Should I call Rei?" Saturn asked.

"No, let her enjoy herself." Usagi said.

"Suits you, boss." Saturn said and cut the link.

"I'll be there in a minute." ChibiUsa said in the comm.

"Me too." Mako said.

"Alright, we'll get Mamoru and then we'll beat that thing." Usagi said. She then looked at Alice, who was frowning. "What?"

"Well, we should call Rei..."

"Oh please, let her be..." Usagi said.

"I know she's our friend... But we could need her. I mean, with Zero down, the battle will not be easy."

"We'll manage." Usagi said.

* * *

"Venus Twilight Flash."

"Twilight Flash."

"Omega Sword Slice."

The first attack blocked Venus' one, and the one from Omega sent Venus crashing into a wall.

"Now's your turn, little Mercury. Omega Death Ripple."

Saturn leapt in front of Mercury and Venus "Saturn Spirit Shield!" she shouted. A wall of ghastly figures appeared in front of them all, and stopped the attack.

"Twilight Sword Blast."

"Omega Twilight Sword Blast."

Both attacks hit the shield, and it exploded, sending Saturn flying back and into a tree.

"Omega Flaming Spear."

"Mercury Ice Shield!" Mercury shouted, summoning an ice wall that blocked the attack.

"Double..."

"...Twilight..."

"...Blast."

"Earth Poison Whip!"

A dozen roses sped towards Omega together with the attacks. They hit Omega dead on, but he didn't even wince. "So... The rest of the Senshi are here as well..."

"Jupiter Thunderstorm Charge!"

Jupiter's attack bounced off Omega's armor. "Not enough... Omega Supreme Thunder."

The lightning attack hit Jupiter dead on and sent her crashing to the ground.

"What the...? That was a first level attack, but it was as powerful as our Twilight attacks!" Mercury said as she analyzed Omega with her visor.

"Right... This will be a hell of a battle." Saturn said while she also examined Omega using her one-eyed visor.

"Where's the other cyborg?" Venus asked as she woke up and looked around.

"What other cyborg?" ChibiMoon asked.

"There was another cyborg... A copy of the one we destroyed when the school was trashed..." Mercury said.

"Right now we must worry about this one, though..." Tuxedo said.

"Yes... Maybe it just returned to it's base." Moon said.

"Omega Crescent Beam Shower."

The Senshi all dodged the attack.

"Well, it's round two..." Earth muttered. The Senshi faced Omega as the sun set in the background...

* * *

"This will be easy... While the rest of the Senshi are busy with Omega, I'll call Mars' attention by blasting out something..." the Z S-2 said, then hid into the shadows as a couple passed by.

"It's going to be a beautiful night..." Rei said.

"But not as beautiful as you." Yuuichirou said and smiled at her.

Rei smiled back. To herself, she thought *Why is it that my senses are giving me a warning... If there were troubles, the others would have called me, wouldn't they?*

The Z S-2 watched them from the shadows as they entered a restaurant. "Yes... That'll be a perfect place to cause some havoc..." he grinned evily and started walking towards the building...

* * *

# Episode 35 - Heart on Fire.

* * *

"Moon Sword Slice!"

The beam was deflected by Omega's armor.

"What's that armor made of? Adamantium?" ChibiMoon asked sarcastically.

"Actually, a complex alloy which seems to be thougher than diamond... And harder to break..." Mercury said in a lecturing tone.

"Omega Planet Attack."

"Saturn Spirit Shield!"

"Mercury Ice Shield!"

The attack went through both shields and blasted the Senshi away.

"This is not good at all..." Artemis muttered from his hiding spot.

"All right, you damned robot. Stop trashing this city." General Sawari said from above a truck that was carrying a massive cannon-like weapon.

"Foolish humans... There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Sure there is." Tomou said from the truck. The cannon activated, and it shot a beam. The beam caused the whole Senshi team and the truck to vanish.

"What the hell?" Omega asked in disbelief. "Oh well... Mars is still around, so I'll help S-2..." He then teleported out.

* * *

In a hidden underground base somewhere in Tokyo...

"Well, Doctor, your idea was really good." Sawari said.

"It was nothing, really..." Kaneda said with a grin.

"Oh, come on... disguising a teleporting device like a cannon... That was pretty smart." Tomou said.

"Let us out of here." Moon said storming into the room.

"I see you're better..." Sawari said.

"Tell us where's the exit." Jupiter said, almost in a growl.

"But you need to recover..."

"That's not important. Mars is still up there, and the two cyborgs will surely go after her." Moon said.

"Well..." Sawari said.

Saturn stormed into the room. "We must leave now."

"Why?" Jupiter asked.

"Mars' already being attacked."

* * *

"Rei, get out of here, I'll keep it busy." Yuu said. They were the only people at the restaurant, since the crowd had fled as soon as the creature had blasted the front wall in.

"But Yuu..." Rei started.

"Get out of here!" Yuu snapped.

"Supreme Thunder." The cyborg said. Yuuichirou was blasted away by the attack.

"YUU!" Rei shouted, then turned to the cyborg, glaring at him. "You'll regret that. Mars Twilight Makeup!"

Yuuichirou watched in shock as Rei turned into Twilight Mars. "Rei... A Senshi?"

"Mars Flaming Spear!"

The cyborg leapt off the way of the attack. It fled out of the building and set a parked car ablaze.

"Ice Ball."

Mars dodged the attack, and leapt out of the building.

"Come back here, you coward!" the cyborg snapped.

"Catch me if you can." Mars shouted back.

Yuuichirou stood up dazedly and watched the battle. "This is just a dream... A very bad dream..." he muttered.

"Mars Flaming Spear!"

"Death Ripple!"

The cyborg's attack went through Mars' one and slammed into her. She rolled on the ground and hit a tree. The cyborg walked towards her and kicked her in the gut as she tried to stand up. He then aimed his arm at Mars' head.

"Leave her alone!" Yuuichirou said and tried to kick the cyborg. It swiftly caught his leg and swung him away and into the wrecked restaurant.

"YUU!" Mars shouted worriedly. "Now I'm mad... I'm really mad..." Mars said and stood up. "Take this... Mars Fireball Rain!"

A rain of blazing rock shards fell over the cyborg, obliterating his metallic skin and going right through his body. The cyborg glared at Mars, then exploded. Mars sighed and run back into the restaurant.

"Yuu? Are you here?"

"Rei?" Yuuichirou asked as he stood up slowly. Mars helped him up. "Rei, are you alright?"

*Did he see me transforming?*

"Rei, I saw you transforming." Yuuichirou said.

Mars sighed "Oh... Then I'll have to kill you to keep the secret."

"Uhhh... You're kidding, right?"

Mars grinned "Of course I am." She then kissed him.

There was a clapping sound, and Mars turned to see Omega grinning at her "Oh, the Senshi's got a boyfriend... Pity I'll have to kill you both."

"Yuu, get out of here."

"But..."

"You've been enough of a help. Now go, please."

Yuu sighed "Alright..." he said and dashed away.

"Poor little girl... You're all alone..." Omega said with a grin.

"The odds are bad for you, aren't they?" Mars said.

"Oh, you're the sarcastic type... I will really enjoy beating the hell out of you."

"Mars Fireball Rain!"

The attack bounced off Omega's armor. "That's plain pathetic..." he said.

"Then try this for starters." A voice said from behind him. "Saturn Death Ripple!"

Omega turned around and grinned as the attack hit him harmlessly.

"Who's this guy? the T-1000?" Venus muttered.

"We must beat him... All together, attack!" Moon shouted. "Moon Sword Barrage!"

"Moon Sword Slice!"

"Mars Fireball Rain!"

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

"Jupiter Thunderstorm Charge!"

"Venus Twilight Flash!"

"Saturn Death Ripple!"

"Earth Poison Whip!"

A dozed sharp-steamed roses flew together with the attacks. They all bounced on the armor, but this time it was visibly singed. "Wow, that actually tickled a bit." Omega said sarcastically.

"Uh oh..." Moon said.

"Now what?" Earth muttered.

"Now you die. Omega Planet Attack!"

All the Senshi were blasted out of restaurant by the attack. Venus stood up, her suit was tattered and she had a bleeding wound on her left arm. "I won't... Let you win..."

"Give up, Venus..." Omega said.

"I won't... Venus... Morning..." Light washed over Venus, healing her. The light energy then gathered on her right hand. "Star..." she pointed her index finger at Omega. "Smash!" The light energy shot from Venus' hand and blasted on Omega's armor. He staggered back.

"Twilight..."

"Sword..."

"Blast!"

"Twilight..."

"Flaming..."

"Iceball!"

"Earth Meteor Missile!"

"Saturn Death Ripple!"

"Jupiter Thunderstorm Charge!"

The attacks all connected, and Omega was blasted into an office building. Venus and Mars went after him, but when they looked inside, he was gone.

"Rei, are you alright?" Moon asked.

Mars glared at her "Explain me what was this all about..."

"Huh?"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?" Mars shouted.

"Wha..." Moon said.

"I had the sense there was something going on... Then that cyborg showed up... I blasted it, then tried to blast the new one... Then you all show up, already bruised... Why didn't any of you call me if there was a battle?"

"Well... I told them not to..." Moon said.

Mars glared at her "Idiot! We are a team, you know? We're supposed to be fighting together!"

Moon sighed "But I didn't want to ruin your date..."

"And Yuu almost got killed because you didn't warn me!" Mars snapped.

"I'm... Uhh... I'm really sorry..." Moon said and walked away, her .

"Hey, we all made mistakes in the past..." Earth said.

"Yes... But she's quite good at that." Mars muttered.

"That's not fair, and you know it." Earth snapped.

"Moon, we all are responsible..." Mercury said.

"I'm the leader, I am not supposed to make mistakes..." Moon said.

"That's possibly true... But it's also true that we all shouldn't have listened to you this time." Saturn said. "Leaders are not always right, and that's when a warrior must make it's own decisions..."

Mars walked towards Moon "Usagi, I'm sorry... I was just tense..."

Moon shook her head "Nevermind that... You're right, only as a team we were able to beat that Omega guy..."

"Anyone needs a ride?" Sawari said as he leapt off a military truck.

"Well, the JAAF is late as usual..." Jupiter muttered.

"Oh, right, don't mind the fact that we did save your behinds with that teleporting cannon..." Sawari said with a frown.

"Just how did you build that thing anyways?" Tuxedo asked.

"Well, that's Tomou's secret." Sawari said.

"Dad and his crazy inventions..." Saturn muttered.

* * *

Terry opened his eyes and saw Minako looking at him. She smiled.

"So, you're finally awake..." Minako said.

"Did I miss something?" Terry said.

"Some blood and consciousness, for starters..." Minako said with a grin.

"Uhhh... Right... Did you have to battle again?"

"Yes. Your guess was right, Omega Z attacked us."

"I see... Anything new?"

"Well, Rei's boyfriend saw her transforming."

"Poor guy..."

"Jerk!" Minako snapped.

"Sorry..." Terry said with a grin "Anyways, did the girls miss me?"

"Not much... We got Tuxedo to provide the distractions, and Moon to blast the enemy out in one sword slice..."

"WHAT? Did she actually learnt how to use a sword?" Terry asked in disbelief.

"Nah... Not a bit." Minako said and grinned.

"That's what I thought..." Terry muttered.

* * *

"I guess Omega's AI is acting weirdly." Dr. Kai said.

"How so?" Zephyr asked.

"Well, he's too focused on killing the Senshi. He didn't like when I teleported him back to the base..."

"Oh, I see... He's a brat..."

Dr. Kai nodded "A brat with as much power as all the Senshi combined..."

"That could be a trouble... Make sure he's loyal to us."

"I will."

* * *

"So Terry is okay?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah... He's also got the same stupid sense of humor..."

"Well, you can't win them all..." Mako said with a grin.

"I guess not. But he's eager to start fighting again." Minako said worriedly.

"Minako, don't worry... We'll make sure nothing happens to him." Usagi said.

* * *

"You think we'll find them anytime soon?" Luna asked.

"I don't know... They're not easy to find..." Artemis said with a sigh.

"Then we'll just keep looking for them." Luna said.

"Right, boss!" Artemis said and put a paw on his forehead.

"Now don't get sarcastic with me..." Luna muttered.

* * *

In the 31st. Century...

Pluto entered the throne room and bowed to the Queen. The Inner Senshi were all there: Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Earth. Serenity nodded at Pluto.

"Did you summon me, Serenity?" Pluto asked.

"I did. I need the Princess back here." Serenity said.

Pluto nodded, then said "May I ask why?"

"I want to introduce her to her new guardian... And also, if my memory is not lying to me, the Senshi are about to fight the cyborgs..."

"That's true." Pluto said.

"I know Small Lady left a few days before the final battle..." Serenity said.

"That's right. If you hadn't asked me, I would have brought her back here anyways. That's the way it has to happen..."

"And she'll go to the past later... But for now she must come back home."

"I understand. I'll go and bring her back immediately." Pluto said, then walked out of the room.

* * *

# Episode 36 - Massive Trouble.

* * *

Early morning at the Tsukino residence, someone knocked the door. Usagi went to open it and gasped "Pluto?"

"Call me Setsuna." the green-haired woman said.

"Who is it, Usagi?" Ikuko asked.

"My name's Setsuna Meiou," Setsuna said "I'm here to take ChibiUsa back home."

ChibiUsa dashed out of her room. "Setsuna, what are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged her."

"Your mother wants you to go back home." Setsuna said.

"Right, but I wish I could say bye to everyone..."

"I'll call everyone and we'll meet at the park." Usagi said.

"Fine. I'll be there." Setsuna said and walked away.

* * *

Later that day, the girls and Mamoru were all gathered at the park. Setsuna was there, waiting to take ChibiUsa back home.

"I thought you had a training here?" Alice asked.

"Well, this must be important, or mom wouldn't have called me right now when things are getting though." ChibiUsa said.

"Oh well... I guess this is goodbye, then..." Usagi said, her eyes watering.

ChibiUsa smiled at her "Don't worry, Usa... Mom, maybe I'll come back to visit you."

"It's time to go." Setsuna said.

"Take care of her." Mamoru said.

"I will... Your future selves gave me that mission." Setsuna said.

ChibiUsa waved at them, then both her and Setsuna vanished.

"Well, she's gone..." Usagi said.

"Terry's still in the hospital, and now the younger Usagi is gone... This will complicate things." Hotaru noted.

"As long as the enemy keeps it tuned down for a few days..." Minako said.

"Wishful thinking..." Alice muttered.

* * *

"Kai, are the new cyborgs ready?" Zephyr asked.

"They are... Five Z cyborgs series 1. Together with Omega, they would be invincible."

"About Omega..."

"He's not cooperating. I fear he could get out of control anytime soon."

"Be ready to eliminate him should he rebel against us."

"Understood."

"Send the other five cyborgs to Juuban."

"Without Omega?"

"Yes."

"As you wish." Kai said.

* * *

The girls were all at Crown Arcade. Usagi and the other Inners were trying the brand-new Sailor Moon game.

"Hey, watch out with that fireball!" Usagi said.

"Then get out of my way, klutz." Rei snapped.

"This thing is not that realistic... I don't look like like that on my suit, do I?" Mako said looking at the small Jupiter at the screen.

"Well, actually..." Ami said, then trailed off.

"Oh damn, it's Jadeite! I'm out of here!" Minako said and the Sailor Venus in the screen started backing off.

"Come back here and help, you wimp!" Rei snapped.

"We beat him alone, who needs her?" Usagi said.

"Alright, that's it, now I'll beat him in one shot!" Minako exclaimed.

"This is not a good video-game..." Alice said as she and Hotaru watched the others play.

"Yes... There's no Sailor Saturn in it..." Hotaru noted.

"Or Earth..." Alice added.

"Oh? I didn't notice..." Hotaru said with a grin.

"AHHH! It's Beryl! I'm not going to fight her again!" Usagi shouted.

"Shut up, klutz, it's just a game." Rei snapped.

"Oh Rei, you're so mean..." Usagi said and her eyes watered.

"I thought they had already got over with that phase?" Minako asked.

"This is a quite easy game..." Ami said.

"Yeah! No way Beryl can stand a chance against the five of us!" Usagi exclaimed.

* * *

Five minutes later...

"How the hell did we lose, anyways?" Mako muttered.

"Maybe the fact that Moon was on the way of every attack did help the enemy..." Rei noted.

"Hey, How would I know? The real Beryl wasn't that hard!" Usagi complained.

"Where are Hotaru and Alice?" Ami said looking around.

"There." Minako pointed. The others looked at where she was pointing at, and saw Alice and Hotaru in front of a Street Fighter Zero 2 videogame machine.

[Razor's note: That's a little unaccurate because SFZ2 didn't come out until 1997...]

"Fear the wrath of Bison!" Hotaru said as she pushed the buttons furiously.

"You cannot beat the best." Alice said and delivered a Tatsumaki-Senpuu-Kyakku (aka Hurricane kick) at Hotaru's character's head.

"Not so fast." Hotaru said as her character teleported out of the way and behind Alice's character.

"All right, you asked for this..." Alice muttered and did a 35-hit combination sending M.Bison to the ground.

[Razor's note: Another slip there: Bison's original name was Vega. Vega was Balrog and Balrog (the boxer) was M. Bison]

[Titanite's note: Alright, stop the history lesson so I can keep going with the story]

[Razor's note: Okay, okay... Geez, what a temper...]

[Titanite's note: Right. Now let's go back to the story...]

Usagi rose an eyebrow "Wow, Alice is almost as good as Umino..."

"Is she?" Umino said popping from behind the girls.

"AAH! Oh, it's you, Umino." Alice said with a sigh.

"The copycat." Hotaru muttered and walked away.

"What did she mean?" Umino asked the others.

"This." Hotaru said standing right next to Umino.

Umino jumped up in the air then muttered "Oh, I see..."

Suddenly, there was an explosion just outside the building. "What was that?" Minako asked.

The girls looked outside and saw five cyborgs walking towards the building. One of them said "We'll give you all one minute to leave before we blast the building apart."

"Are they serious?" Rei asked in disbelief.

"I don't mind!" Umino said and dashed out of the building. The crowd erupted into chaos as everyone tried to get out of the building in unison.

"Let's go to the alley behind the building." Usagi suggested.

"Well thought." Alice said.

The girls dashed out of the building and into the alley.

"Moon Twilight..."

"Mars Twilight..."

"Mercury Twilight..."

"Jupiter Twilight..."

"Venus Twilight..."

"Earth Twilight..."

"Saturn Twilight..."

"Make up!" All shouted in unison and trasformed.

* * *

"Stop it right there..." Moon started.

"Objective located. Fire Soul." One of the cyborgs said.

"Shine Aqua Illusion."

"Burning Mandaras."

"Crescent Beam."

"Twilight Flash."

The Senshi all leapt out of the way. "Hey, they didn't let me make my speech!" Moon complained.

"Shut up and fight." Mars snapped.

"Eeehh...."

"Death Ripple."

"Saturn Spirit Shield!"

Saurn's shield deflected the attack.

"I guess we'll need a plan." Mercury said.

"I know." Moon said. "We're seven... So I'll take care of one, and the rest take care of the other four..."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Venus asked.

"Still, seven is not enough to beat them..." Jupiter noted.

"Make it eight." Tuxedo said leaping from a nearby rooftop.

The cyborgs released another barrage of attacks. Saturn's shield started cracking.

"Better make it nine." Zero said materializing in front of the group.

"Zero! What are you doing here?" Venus asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, V... Don't worry. Let's take care of those creeps..." Zero said.

"Alright then... Four teams of two and I'll take care of one of them myself." Moon said.

"Sounds like a plan." Mercury said with a nod.

* * *

"Sir, the people in the area has been evacuated," a soldier informed Sawari.

"Good. Now put a barricade in a two blocks ratio from the place the Senshi are battling the enemy." Sawari said. He then turned to Nakamura. "Are your men ready?"

Nakamura nodded "Should any of those things manage to escape from the Senshi, we'll strike'em with a rain of .45 bullets."

Professor Tomou was scanning the area. "Hmmm... Interesting tactic... Since there's five of those cyborgs, the Senshi have split into five groups..."

"I hope it works." Sawari said.

"Have they ever lost?" Tomou said.

"Not that we know... Then again, considering that every one of their enemies seem to be interested into destroying or conquering this world, we would have noticed..."

* * *

Mercury and Mars faced one of the cyborgs. They both waited for the enemy to make the first move, but the cyborg just stood there and stared at them.

"What's up with you?" Mars snapped "Why don't you attack us?"

"I have some manners... Ladies first." the cyborg said.

"Hmmm... It's power level is not that high... We could easily beat it." Mercury said.

"Right. Mars Flaming Spear!"

"Flaming Spear." the cyborg said. The attacks cancelled each other.

"Well, that didn't work." Mars muttered.

"I'll think something, you keep him busy." Mercury said.

"I always get all hard work, huh?" Mars muttered.

"Fire Soul."

"Oh shut up..." Mars said "Fireball Rain!"

The cyborg leapt out of the way. Mars' attack turned a good part of the street into a wreck, and also set a half dozen trees ablaze.

"Oops..." Mars muttered.

"Mercury Ice Ball!" Mercury shouted. The shot wasn't direct, it was aimed at the cyborg's feet.

"Hah!" The cyborg exclaimed as he stepped back and the attack hit the ground harmlessly. It then watched in awe as the ground froze under his feet, turning into an icy spot.

"Now Mars, it won't be able to get away!" Mercury said.

"Mars Fireball Rain!"

The cyborg tried to dash away from the attack, but managed only to slip and fall on his face. The attack blasted him into pieces.

"Well, that wasn't hard..." Mars said with a grin.

* * *

Jupiter and Saturn were facing another cyborg. Jupiter was keeping the cyborg busy with low level attacks while Saturn found a weakness to exploit.

"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Supreme Thunder."

The attacks caused a small explosion shattering a nearby window into pieces.

"We could keep doing this all day..." the cyborg said.

"I got it!" Saturn said. "Jupiter, use your strongest attack."

"Right..." Jupiter said. "Jupiter... Thunderstorm... Charge!"

The electrical wave barreled towards the cyborg, but it leapt out of the way. Saturn was expecting that, and had placed herself right behind the cyborg. She jabbed her glaive into the cyborg's back, then said "Saturn Death Ripple!"

The attack was generated inside the cyborg's body, causing it to explode. Saturn was flung away by the explosion, but Jupiter caught her.

"Good plan." Jupiter said.

"I guess it was... Except for that last part." Saturn said with a grin.

* * *

Sailor Earth and Tuxedo Kamen were fighting the third cyborg. Actually Tuxedo was on a one-on-one duel with the cyborg while Earth tried to find an opening to attack. Tuxedo leapt backwards avoiding the cyborg's fire attack, then swung his cane forwards. Earth nodded as she saw an opening. "Earth... Quake Punch!" she shouted and hit the floor with her right fist, sending a shockwave at the cyborg's feet. Tuxedo took the chance to charge at him as he was dazzled by the attack, and slammed him into the front wall of a bakery.

"Earth Meteor Missile!" the boulder sped towards the cyborg, but he leapt out of the wall just in time. The boulder went through the wall and slammed into several huge cakes before embedding itself into the opposite wall. "Oops..." Earth said.

The cyborg grinned at Earth's failure, but he didn't see the object flying at him from behind. The hat took him completely off-guard as it sliced on his left arm, then on the right side of his head before returning to it's owner. The cyborg turned around and saw Tuxedo Kamen catching his hat and putting it back on. He then heard the shout of "Earth Poison Whip!" behind him, and felt something going through his chest.

Earth grinned as the cyborg exploded. She then walked towards Tuxedo. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Been around Moon too much, I guess." Tuxedo said with a grin.

"Maybe you should call it the 'Tuxedo Hat Action'?" Earth asked. Tuxedo shrugged.

* * *

"Venus Twilight Flash!"

"Twilight Flash."

The explosion blew a nearby tree away. Zero watched the scene with a grin.

"HEY! Stop copying my attacks!" Venus complained.

"Why should I?"

"Copy this!" Zero said and swung his sword at the cyorg. It blocked the sword with his arm, but the sword cut right through it. The cyborg growled and kicked Zero out of the way.

"Zero!" Venus exclaimed. Zero stood up and gave her an 'Ok' sign before falling on his knees. Venus glared at the cyborg "I'm fed up of you beating up my boyfriend... This is it! Venus Morning Star Smash!" The beam went right through the cyborg's chest and into a parked car. Both the car and the cyborg exploded.

Venus walked towards Zero, who was clutching his chest in pain. "Zero..."

"I'm okay... Or I will be in a couple of hours..." Zero said with a grin.

Venus slapped him. "Idiot!"

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Stop risking yourself like that!" Venus snapped.

Zero stood up and put a hand on her shoulder "Please... Mina... I must protect you..."

"All you do is getting yourself beaten up everytime you fight..." Venus said.

"At least I am enough of a distraction for you to beat those things..." Zero said with a grin.

"Just be careful, okay?" Venus said with a sigh.

"I always am." Zero replied with a grin.

* * *

Moon faced her foe, holding the Moon Sword with both hands. The cyborg waited. Moon waited. None of them seemed eager to make the first move. The rest of the Senshi watched the scene from a nearby rooftop.

"She's gonna get herself beaten up..." Jupiter muttered.

"Oh no, I won't let her." Zero said.

"Why not?" the girls all asked.

"Because that's my trademark style." Zero said with a grin. The girls all sighed.

"Why doesn't she just blow that thing apart with an energy attack?" Mars muttered.

Suddenly, Moon leapt into action. She charged at the cyborg, her sword held into her right hand. She swung at him, but he rolled aside and kicked her in the back. Moon staggered forwards and swung her sword back just in time to deflect an ice ball coming at her. She charged at the cyborg again.

"Is she nuts? There's no way she can beat that thing using only her sword!" Venus said.

"Why not?" Zero asked.

"Maybe because you taught her, and you get constantly beaten up by those things." Saturn said matter-of-factly. Zero sweatdropped.

Moon swung at the cyborg, but he kicked her in the guts. She staggered back, and the cyborg punched her in the face. Moon fell to the ground, wincing in pain.

"I'll help her!" Zero said. Tuxedo stopped him.

"That's my job... But I somehow think she doesn't need any help..."

The cyborg walked towards the seemingly dazzled Moon, and aimed a hand at her head. "Say goodbye."

"Goodbye." Moon said and jabbed her sword upwards, cutting through the cyborg's chest. She pulled the sword out and shouted "Moon Sword Barrage!" The multiple energy attacks slammed on the cyborg at point blank range, and it exploded, sending Moon crashing into a nearby brick wall.

The Senshi all leapt off the rooftop and gathered around Moon. Tuxedo looked at her worriedly. "Usako, are you alright?"

"Sort of..." Moon muttered.

"Once again, the Senshi win the battle..." Earth said.

"And some of our members get trashed." Saturn said looking at Moon and Zero. Everyone laughed.

* * *

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Default Chapter Title

### Sailor Moon Chronicles Part 2

## Zero Saga

### By Razor Knight

* * *

# Episode 37 - Backfire.

* * *

"Well, welcome back to school." Haruna said as she entered her classroom. Most of the students booed. "I see you enjoyed your brief vacations..." Haruna muttered.

"Yeah! The Senshi are the best! They should come and fight some other monster here!" A student shouted.

"Right! They did quite a fine job blasting the school into pieces..." another student added. Most of the class laughed.

"So they did..." Haruna said looking at Usagi. She, Terry, Mako, Ami and even Hotaru were uneasily looking around the classroom.

"I wonder, though... Some people say they study in this school... What if they are here in our classroom?" Umino pondered.

"Could be, couldn't it?" Haruna said looking at Ami. She sighed. Haruna turned serious "Anyways, let's start the class now."

"And what if we don't want to?" A female student said.

Terry grinned "I have contacts on the JAAF... I could make them call the Senshi and tell them all of you have been possesed by an evil force... Then the Senshi would come and kick your stuffing out..."

The female student sweatdropped and grinned sheepishly at him.

* * *

Later, during lunch...

"Well, it's good to be back..." Terry said.

Hotaru was busily examining Terry's watch. "Hmmm... This is a quite unique piece of technology... My father would be eager to examine it..." she said.

Terry shrugged "As long as he returns it to me intact..."

Hotaru sighed "Knowing my father, I can't give any guarantee..."

Terry frowned "It's that so?"

Hotaru nodded "That's why I never had a pet... Well, except for that three-headed mouse..." Hotaru said.

"You're kidding, right?" Mako said.

"Of course I am!" Hotaru said with a grin.

"Just making sure... With Professor Tomou, everything's possible..." Mako said.

Hotaru laughed at that. A few seconds later, the whole cafeteria was clear, except for the girls and Terry.

"Weird..." Minako muttered.

"I still have to learn to laugh without sounding insane..." Hotaru said with a grin.

"But it fits you..." Rei said.

"I resent that." Hotaru said and walked away.

"Right. Now she's gonna appear just behind me and make me jump." Rei muttered.

"Nope." Hotaru said sitting at Rei's side. Rei screeched.

"Just how the hell do you do that?" Usagi asked.

"Do what?" Hotaru said from besides Usagi.

"Go figures..." Usagi said after she leapt off the table.

* * *

That afternoon, at Shinkaku Dojo...

"I guess it's time for us to go and face the problem from it's source." Terry said.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, he's your father..." Minako said.

"Your point?" Terry said bitterly. Everyone but Hotaru gasped. "Uuhhh... I didn't mean it to sound like that... But I think he must pay for all the havoc his pets have caused."

Alice nodded "We'll capture him and the head scientists and let them in the nearest jail."

"But he could buy a good lawyer to defend him... He would be out in the streets in a short while." Rei said.

Terry shrugged "I can prevent that... But don't worry about that, we must defeat his pets first."

"Yeah... It's a miracle that we beat that Omega guy once... I'm not that sure we will make it again." Mako said.

"We'll beat him. We never lose." Usagi said.

"There's always a first time for all." Alice said.

"Not this time." Usagi snapped.

"Anyhow, there's something else to take care of... He's got guards in that building of his..." Terry said.

Ami nodded "If we use our first level attacks we could knock them off without killing them."

"Good." Terry said. "So it's decided. Tomorrow we'll go there and catch the villian."

"Tomorrow?" Rei asked. "Why not today?"

"There's a manga and anime exposition in Odaiba and I want to be there." Terry said with a grin.

"I'm glad he's taking this seriously..." Hotaru muttered.

* * *

"Sir! Omega has just left the building!" Dr. Kai said.

"What? What about the control matrixes?"

"He's somehow overriding them." Kai said.

"Then we must eliminate him as well."

"But sir, are you sure the Z S-2 will be enough?"

"I won't risk building another Omega to hunt this one down." Zephyr said.

"Point taken." Kai said.

* * *

"Wow! Look at this!" Minako said as she grabbed a magazine from one of the stands.

"Codename wa Sailor V?" Usagi asked in disbelief "Not fair! How is it that Sailor Moon never had her own manga?"

"Maybe because I'm been around for longer than any of you." Minako said.

"Ehhh... Right, granny..." Usagi muttered.

"Hey!" Minako snapped. "Hmmm... You are the manga expert, Terry... What should I read if I wanted senseless violence and hyper-powered hunks with no brains?"

"Dragon Ball Z, definitely..." Terry said. "Or maybe Hokuto no Ken..."

"Evangelion!" Rei said.

"Tenchi Muyo!" Mako said.

"Evangelion!"

"Tenchi Muyo!"

"EVA!"

"TENCHI!"

"Wait, let's ask Terry..." Rei said.

"Okay." Mako said with a nod.

"Terry, which is the best anime or manga series ever?" Rei asked.

"Hmmm... Blue Seed." Terry said with a grin.

"Blue Seed?" both girl asked in disbelief.

"Just kidding..." Terry said. "Hmmm... Akira?"

"Wrong answer..." both girls muttered.

"Hey! _I_ like it!" Terry snapped.

"Evangelion is better." Rei said.

"Tenchi Muyo is the best!" Mako snapped.

"EVA!"

"TENCHI!"

"See what you've caused?" Hotaru said with a grin.

Terry sighed, then said "So? Have you found anything interesting?"

"Well, yeah... This one manga is cool..." Hotaru said producing a Shin Seiki Evangelion manga. "I understand the story, and besides this Rei Ayanami is just like me..."

Terry blinked twice then asked "You said you understood it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Uhh... Maybe you are probably the only human being that can understand it..."

"Are you telling me I'm weird?" Hotaru asked glaring at him.

"Uhh... Yes..." Terry said with a small grin.

"Thanks." Hotaru said with a smile. Terry face-faulted.

Suddenly, the whole building rocked as an explosion blasted most of the 3-story high front wall off. The crowd, as is customary every time a monster/creature/robot attacks, erupted into chaos as everyone tried to get out of the building ASAP. Actually, not all of them fled, a certain group of girls and a guy stood and watched down through the wrecked wall.

"Not him again!" Usagi muttered. Standing outside the building was Omega Z.

"We'll have to fight him." Terry said.

Minako looked at him worriedly "Please, Terry, be careful. He's stronger than the other cyborgs."

"I will be careful, don't worry, hunny." Terry said and kissed her full on the lips. The girls ooed as Minako blushed.

"Well, if the lovebirds are ready, let's change for the party." Alice said.

"Right!" the others said.

They all dashed into a now deserted stand.

"Moon Twilight..."

"Mars Twilight..."

"Mercury Twilight..."

"Jupiter Twilight..."

"Venus Twilight..."

"Saturn Twilight..."

"Earth Twilight..."

"MAKE UP!" The seven girls shouted in unison.

"Zero Armor, Activate!" Terry shouted and a black liquid poured out of his watch, forming his armor. "Let's go!" Zero said.

* * *

"They are taking their time, aren't they?" Omega muttered mostly to himself. "Maybe I should blast another building apart..."

"Mo need for that." Sailor Moon said, leaping to the ground from a nearby rooftop.

"We will all take care of you." Zero added as he leapt off the rooftop followed by the rest of the Senshi.

Suddenly, a black sports bike came speeding down the street and charged Omega. Tuxedo Kamen leapt off it and it went crashing into a nearby building, dragging Omega with it.

"..." Sailor Moon was speechless.

"Wow... That's quite an entrance..." Zero said in awe.

"Well, that was quite a bike, too..." Tuxedo said with a sigh. "Anyhow, we have other things to worry about..."

"Like me!" Omega said leaping out of the building.

"No, I don't like you..." Alice said. The others all looked at her for a second "Hey, you all laugh at Zero's jokes, why can't I be a joker too?"

"You'll always be a joker from my point of view..." Saturn said with a grin.

"Eeehhh... Shut up, scarecrow."

"Girls, girls, we should really take care of this Atari brain..." Zero said.

"Atari brain? How dare you!" Omega snapped.

"Hah! I touched a nerve there, didn't I?" Zero said with a grin.

"Oh cut it off and let's kick this wimp, so I can go home and take a nap..." Moon said.

"Right!" The others all said.

"Moon Sword Barrage!"

"Mars Fireball Rain!"

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

"Jupiter Thunderstorm Charge!"

"Venus Morning Star Smash!"

"Earth Poison Whip!"

"Saturn Death Ripple!"

Zero tossed a few small pellets at Omega, that hit him and exploded, together with the Senshi's attack and a dozen sharp steamed roses. Omega staggered back.

"Hahahaha... Really pitiful... Now's my turn..." Omega said. "Omega Twilight Planet Attack!"

"Saturn Spirit Shield!"

"Mercury Ice Shield!"

Omega's energy wave popped both shields like soap bubbles, and blasted all of the Senshi into a warehouse. Most of them fell unconscious. Omega walked slowly into the warehouse.

"He's too strong..." Earth said weakly.

"I'm too tired..." Jupiter said.

Tuxedo stood up and tried to send some of his roses towards Omega, but he blasted him into a wall, knocking him off.

"Where's Zero?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't see him..." Venus said, then grinned *He's gonna catch that freak off-guard with his invisibility field...* she thought.

"Hey you robocrap, leave my friends alone!" came a voice from outside the warehouse. Omega turned around just before a car-sized missile blasted him through seven walls. Kaori stood outside, holding a truck-sized bazooka over her shoulder. "Gotcha!" she said and grinned.

"And we got you." A voice said from behind.

Kaori turned around and saw five cyborgs staring at her. "Uh oh..." she muttered.

"Flaming Spear."

"Sword Slash."

"Ice Ball."

"Sparkling Wide Pressure."

"Twilight Flash."

The five attacks sped towards Kaori, but she teleported out of the way in the last second. Suddenly there was an explosion, and then a massive energy barrage blasted the five cyborgs into a wall.

[Razor's note: Poor walls...]

[Titanite's note: Shut up...]

Omega walked out of the warehouse, his armor smoking, and glared at the five cyborgs. "The Senshi are my prey."

"We will eliminate you, then we'll take care of the Senshi," one of the cyborgs said.

"So you will..." Omega muttered and charged up for an attack. The other cyborgs followed suit...

* * *

# Episode 38 - Countdown Zero.

* * *

The explosion wrecked a whole block. Fortunately, only the Senshi and the cyborgs were near the area. Zero got out from under a pile of debris and looked around. He scanned the area for the enemy, but couldn't find them. He then saw a gloved hand coming out from under a large piece of wrecked wall. He hurried up to it and tried to move it, to no avail. "Hey, are you alright?" Zero asked.

"Terry?" Minako's voice came from under the debris.

"Calm down, I'll take you out of there." Zero said.

"No need for that..." Venus said. She then flung the debris away.

"Wha...?"

"When we say the Senshi have enhanced strenght, we mean it..." Venus said as she stood up from the ground.

"Uhhh... Right." Zero muttered.

"Where are the others?"

"Right here." Moon said limping towards them. The rest of the team followed her. "So where are those creeps?"

"They are not in the area." Zero said. "And the strangest thing is, they are not in Zephyr Enterprises either..."

"Could they have blown themselves off?" Jupiter asked.

"That's what I thought." Zero said with a nod.

"Now I'm angry... I want to thank Mr. Zephyr to bring joy to my life..." Moon said.

"I'm on for it." Earth said.

"Why not?" Zero said.

"My head hurts..." Saturn muttered.

Zero grinned "Heh... This is new... I'm the only one that got out of this battle in one piece..."

"Then we're really pathetic..." Saturn muttered.

"Hey!" Zero snapped.

A patrol car stopped outside of the wrecked warehouse, and Naomi Nakamura stepped out of it. "What in the world happened here?" she asked as she walked up to the Senshi.

"This time we're not responsible." Moon said. "The cyborgs fought each other and ended up blowing this area and themselves up to the sky..."

"But not before one of them kicked our behinds pretty hard..." Jupiter added.

"You know how many millions is this little war of yours costing to us?" Nakamura asked.

"No offense intended, but why don't _you_ fight the cyborgs, then?" Zero asked.

"What? We don't have the means to do it!" Nakamura said.

"Then let us do our job!" Zero snapped.

"Who the hell are you, anyways? I know all of the other Senshi, but you're new, aren't you?"

"Oh, Sawari didn't tell you?" Zero asked.

"No..."

Zero's mask melted away, revealing Terry's face.

"Terry Zephyr?" Nakamura asked in disbelief.

"That's me." Zero said as the mask formed around his face again.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Nakamura asked.

"We're going right to the villian's hideout." Moon said.

"Want a ride?"

"No thanks..." Kaorinite said and turned into a red sports car similar to Mamoru's.

"Wha...?" Nakamura exclaimed.

"Long story. And we have no time to tell it." Moon said. "Let's go team!" she leapt into the car.

"Hmmm... Nice seats..." Zero said as he leapt into the car.

_"You pervert!"_ Minako snapped in english.

_"Isn't that what you like about me?"_ Zero asked with a grin.

_"Oh, shut up!"_ Moon said. The others all looked at her. "Uhhh... Been practicing a little..." she said with a grin.

* * *

Later on, the Senshi all leapt out of the car, which turned back into Kaori. "If you need me, call me." Kaori said and walked away. The Senshi walked towards the entrance of Zephyr Enterprises.

"Halt! What are your business here?" the guard asked.

"We're here to talk with Mr. Jack Zephyr," Zero said.

"I'll need to see your identifications first," the guard said.

"Hey! Don't you know who we are?" Moon asked.

"Of course, the Sailor Senshi... Still I can't let you in without seeing your iden..." The guard trailed off as he saw Mars summoning a flame spear and Jupiter's glove crackling with electricity.

"I'll give you five seconds before we zap you out." Moon said.

"Uhh... Alright, you may go in." the guard said and gulped noisily as the Senshi all walked into the building. "Sir, the Senshi are here." he said through a communicator on it's watch.

* * *

In the 35th. floor of Zephyr Enterprises...

"So they are here..." Jack Zephyr said with a grin. "Dr. Kai!"

Silence.

"Dr Kai?" Zephyr said again to the communicator. "What the...?"

The door opened and the whole Senshi team entered.

"Oh... Welcome, Senshi... What bring you to my humble office?"

"If this is humble I really would like to see what's a normal office..." Earth muttered.

"Mr. Zephyr, we know you have been sending those cyborgs to hunt us down."

"So I did... What proof do you have?"

"Stop it, father." Zero said. "If I were you, I would upgrade your security codes... I've got all the data files from the Z cyborgs project in my house."

"Oh... So you do... Interesting..."

"Why were you doing this?" Venus asked.

"Didn't my son tell you?" Zephyr asked "Money... There's nothing better."

"Money is not all there is to life." Moon said.

"For me, it is." Zephyr said.

"Your cyborgs have been destroyed." Zero said.

"I know... They took out the rebel Omega model." Zephyr said. "The thing is... Dr. Kai, my head scientist, has disappeared..."

"Hence you cannot build more of those creatures." Mercury said.

"That's right... Only Kai knew the process of DNA blending required for the creation of the cyborgs..."

"You know, we can't let you get away, though..." Zero noted.

Zephyr shrugged "I could be back on the streets in a few days... But if you leave me alone, I give you my word that I will leave all of you alone."

"Come again?" Tuxedo said.

"I care only about money... But you are quite a dangerous bunch to have as enemies. Your goals are not mine, so alliance is not an issue, but I don't want you as my enemies either... Specially you, Terry. After all, you are my son."

Zero shrugged "Alright, then it's settled. Let's get out of here."

"What? You can't be serious?" Mars asked.

"He can be a money-thirsty bastard, but he's never betrayed anyone. Not even me." Zero said and walked out of the office.

Moon looked at the others, then at Zephyr. "Alright, we accept your offer... But be aware that, should you try anything like this again..."

"I won't." Zephyr said.

"You better not." Moon said and walked out of the office. The others followed her.

* * *

"It's hard to believe this is over at last..." Usagi said as the group sat at Crown cafe.

"At least until the monkey king from Aldebaran decides to invade..." Alice muttered.

"That's a good one..." Terry said with a grin.

"Say, Hotaru, are you going to tell us someday how you do that 'coming-out-of-nowhere' thing of yours?" Mako asked.

Hotaru shook her head "Nah... It's a top secret issue..."

"Terry, you should think of getting some bazooka or something..." Minako said with a grin.

"Nah... I tried it, but my aim really sucked..."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Didn't you see the large tree in my backyard with the huge hole in it?" Terry said. Minako face-faulted.

"How does your suit works?" Hotaru asked.

"It's not that complicated... The suit is composed by small metallic particles with an AI that responds to my voice pattern."

"Interesting." Ami said. "But how do you get the AI to tell the particles where to go?"

"Well, that's a secret..." Terry said with a grin.

Hotaru suddenly started looking around "I sense trouble..."

"You're right..." Alice said. "A huge one."

"What do you...?" Usagi started. Suddenly, six figures materialized in front of the cafeteria. "Oh dear..."

"Senshi, show up right now or we'll blast that building into pieces..." Omega said as he aimed his arm towards a nearby building. The five Z S-2 followed suit.

"That building is full of people!" Ami said.

"Then we must stop him." Alice said.

"Right! Let's go to the toilets..." Usagi said.

"Ladies first." Terry said with a grin. Mamoru shrugged.

* * *

"It was smart of you to override Omega's directives, J." Bronze said with a grin.

"I know... Now Omega has recruited the other five cyborgs... I wouldn't bet a yen on the Senshi for this battle..." J said grinning.

"They could win, you know? Those pests seem to always find a way." the other man said.

"Calm down, R... I already made plans in case the Senshi survive this battle... We will recruit someone that will be a great addition to our team."

Bronze smiled. "Yes... Soon we'll have our revenge.." *Soon, Argent, I'll avenge your death,* she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the JAAF base somewhere under Tokyo...

"Cyborg activity detected at Juuban!" Tomou said as he scanned the area.

"Are you sure?" Sawari asked.

"Uh oh... This is not good..." Tomou muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"There's six cyborgs..." Tomou said.

"Alright, let's go! We must evacuated the area, and fast!" Sawari shouted to his men.

* * *

"Stop it right there!" Moon shouted as the Senshi all dashed out of the Crown cafe.

"So you are here..." Omega Z said grinning evily.

"This is it. We'll beat you here and now." Mars said.

"Don't bet on it." another cyborg said.

"Shut up and fight!" Zero snapped.

"Omega Twilight Flash."

The Senshi leapt out of the way of the attack.

"Well guys, let's show them what team work means!" Moon said. The Senshi all faced the cyborgs.

* * *

From the top of a nearby building, Luna and Artemis looked down at the battlefield.

"Here they go again..." Luna said.

"It's a pity we didn't find what we were looking for... It would have helped them a lot..." Artemis noted.

"I wonder how many evil beings are out there, waiting in line to fight the Senshi?" Luna pondered.

"I don't know... 1000, maybe?"

"You'd better be kidding..."

"Of course." Artemis said. He then watched as the Senshi and the cyborgs started trading assorted energy blasts. "A pity I didn't bring the popcorn..." he muttered.

"Get serious!" Luna snapped.

"Yes, boss!" Artemis said and bowed at Luna.

"Eeehhh... Jerk." Luna muttered.

* * *

"This is not looking good..." Mars muttered.

"Nothing seems to hurt Omega..." Jupiter added.

"We must find a way. Saturn, Mercury, I want a complete scan on Omega." Moon said.

The two Senshi nodded and their visors appeared in front of their eyes.

"The power level of Omega is nearly 200% of Moon's actual power." Mercury noted.

"And the other cyborgs are at 150%" Saturn added.

"Scared?" Zero asked Venus.

"Nope... You?" Venus asked.

"No. Let's kick those metal heads out of this planet."

"YEAH!" the Senshi all exclaimed.

"Attack!" Omega ordered. The cyborgs all charged up their energy attacks...

* * *

# Episode 39 - Showdown.

* * *

The fire attack barely missed Moon's head as she ducked. She leapt at Omega sword-first, but Omega sidestepped her and punched her on her back. She turned around and swung her sword at Omega, but he kicked the sword away.

"Omega Death Ripple."

Sailor Moon screeched as she leapt over the energy wave. She then dodged a blast from anothre cyborg. "Hey, two against one's not fair!" she complained.

"Mars Fireball Rain!"

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

The cyborg leapt off the way. "Dust Barrage."

Mars sputtered some dirt and glared at the cyborg "That was uncalled for..." she muttered. Mercury just frowned.

"Venus Morning Star Smash!"

The cyborg sidestepped Venus' attack, but Saturn had placed herself just beside it. She swung her scythe at him, but he ducked and kicked her off-balance.

"Sword Slice."

"Not yet." Saturn muttered and rolled out of the way. She stood up and swung her glaive around, knocking two of the cyborgs to the ground.

* * *

Zero was facing one of the cyborgs, helped by Tuxedo Kamen. They both charged at the creature, so it leapt up in the air. Tuxedo extended his cane and swung it upwards, hitting the cyborg on his chest. Zero leapt up as the cyborg fell, and tried to slice him in half, but the cyborg kicked him away. Zero fell on his back and winced.

"This is not easy at all..." Tuxedo muttered as he dodged an ice blast from the cyborg.

"And it's not fun, either..." Zero muttered.

"Wanna give it another try?" Tuxedo asked.

"Why not?" Zero said. Both charged at the creature once again...

* * *

"The civilians in a two miles ratio have been evacuated." a soldier said.

"Good. Now we must wait for the Senshi to trash those cyborgs, then we'll clean up the mess." Sawari said.

"You don't seem too happy." Tomou noted.

"Mako is like a daughter to me... And she's risking her life right now... Aren't you worried about your daughter?"

Tomou shrugged "I would fear for the enemy's sake when Hotaru is involved... She can get a little too... enthusiastical."

"Oh, I see..."

"Yep, sometimes she acts like a psycho..." Tomou said with a grin.

* * *

"Twilight Flash."

"Mercury Ice Shield!"

Jupiter saw Mercury fighting a cyborg on her own, and kicked the cyborg she was up against away. "This is turning into a brawl..." Jupiter muttered.

"I thought you loved brawls?" Mercury asked.

"I do. Still this is a little annoying. Where's Mars?"

"Helping Moon beating Omega." Mercury replied.

"Oh..."

"Now that you're here, I've got a plan to take that cyborg out." Mercury said.

"You do?"

"Yes. Use your lightning attack on him when I tell you."

"Right."

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" The water attack splashed harmlessly over the cyborg's skin. "NOW!" Mercury shouted.

"Jupiter Thunderstorm Charge!"

The lightning attack hit the cyborg, and electricity run through his body. The cyborg fell to the ground, smoking.

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

"Jupiter Thunderstorm Charge!"

Both attacks hit the cyborg dead on, and it exploded.

"Well, that wasn't that hard..." Mercury said.

"Electro-shocking that guy was a neat plan, Merc." Jupiter said.

"I know, that's why I'm the genius here." Mercury said with a grin.

"Now, now... Where's the shy and humble Ami I used to know?" Jupiter asked.

"I'm still here, I was just kidding..."

"Oh..."

"Still..."

"Oh shut up!" Jupiter muttered.

* * *

"Mars Fireball Rain!"

"Venus Morning Star Smash!"

The cyborg dodged both attacks then leapt up in the sky "Planet Attack."

Both Venus and Mars slammed on a wall and fell to the ground, bruised. The cyborg walked towards them, both hands raised and aiming at their heads.

"Hey robbie, let them alone!" a voice said from behind. Suddenly a metallic tip appeared in front of the cyborg's chest, who looked down in shock. Zero pulled his sword out and leapt away just missing the cyborg's explosion.

Venus looked at him "Wow... Thank you, Zero..."

Zero grinned "No problem..." He then leapt up in the air and shouted "YEAH! I DID IT! FINALLY I KILLED AN ENEMY MYSELF!"

Mars shook her head and muttered "Novices..."

* * *

Saturn was facing off three cyborgs. She had somehow managed to get the upper hand, but her energy reserves were rapidly dropping. She had to think on something, and quick.

"Twilight Flash."

"Flaming Spear."

"Meteor Missile."

Saturn swung her glaive around, deflecting all of the attacks. She tried to summon an attack, but was too tired to do so. She charged at one of the cyborgs glaive-first, but the cyborg sidestepped her and kicked her glaive away, knocking her to the ground in the process. The three cyborgs surrounded her and gathered energy. Saturn glared at them.

"Mars Fireball Rain!"

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

"Jupiter Thunderstorm Charge!"

"Venus Morning Star Smash!"

The four attacks slammed on the cyborgs, and they staggered back. They then turned away from Saturn to face the other Senshi.

"Death Ripple."

"Death Ripple."

"Death Ripple."

The four Senshi were blasted away by the combined strenght of the energy wave. Saturn used the distraction to retrieve her glaive. She saw her friends being attacked and glared at the cyborgs. "That's lame... Get your own attacks, freaks!"

"We'll beat you then we'll beat your friends." one of the cyborgs said.

"I don't think so. Saturn Wraiths Drain!"

Three ghostly figures appeared out of thin air and charged at the cyborgs. They all tried to blast the wraiths away, but the attacks went right through them. The wraiths entered the cyborgs' bodies, and they fell to their knees.

Saturn's eyes glew an eerie black light. She then saw her friends standing up and said "Finish them while they're weakened!" The others nodded.

"Twilight..."

"Flaming..."

"Iceball!"

"Jupiter Thunderstorm Charge!"

"Venus Morning Star Smash!"

The three cyborgs were blasted away by the attacks and exploded. The Senshi all fell to their knees.

"I'm tired..." Jupiter muttered.

"Omega's still around... We must help Moon defeating him..." Mercury said.

Saturn grinned "Maybe I can help."

"How so?" Jupiter asked.

"I've drained almost all of those three cyborg's energy... I can give it to you all so you'll be powerfull enough to beat Omega."

"Fair enough." Mars said.

"But what about you?"

"I can fight with my own energy." Saturn said. "Okay, here goes." She rose her glaive and closed her eyes. A white light surrounded the Senshi...

* * *

"Earth Meteor Missile!"

Omega punched the huge boulder and it split in half, falling harmlessly to the ground.

"What the...?" Earth exclaimed.

"Omega Death Ripple."

Earth swirled her staff in front of her and deflected the attack.

"I see... So you are skilled with that staff of yours..." Omega said.

"Moon Sword Barrage!"

Omega turned around in time to see Moon charging at him. He dodged her swing and grabbed one of her ponytails.

"HEY! LETMEGOYOUFREAK!" Moon screeched.

Omega swung Moon around like a bag and flung her away. Moon fell over the rooftop where Luna and Artemis were.

"He's too strong..." Moon said with a sigh.

"Usagi, don't give up!" Luna snapped.

"I'm not... I was just complaining." Moon said with a grin.

Luna shook her head. She then started looking around, as if she were looking for something "Art, can you feel it?" she asked.

Artemis nodded "Whatever it is, it's very strong..."

Moon looked down at the battle. Earth and Tuxedo were down on the ground, and Omega was about to get them. Suddenly, four energy blasts him Omega and he staggered back.

"All this power... Who is it?" Omega asked.

Four figures appeared from a nearby alley. To everyone's surprise, they were Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus, but their uniforms were glowing.

"It's the end, Omega." Mars said.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble." Mercury said.

"And now..." Jupiter said.

"It's time for payback." Venus said.

"Mars Fireball Rain!"

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

"Jupiter Thunderstorm Charge!"

"Venus Morning Star Smash!"

The four attacks shot from the Senshi, and Omega watched in horror as they combined into a large energy ball. The ball hit Omega dead on and he slammed on a tree, splitting it in two. Omega fell to his knees. The Senshi fell to the ground, unconscious.

"They've done their part, now it's my turn." Moon said and leapt off the rooftop, landing in front of Omega.

"Omega Twilight Planet Attack!" Omega shouted unleashing a large energy blast at Moon. Suddenly, a glaive stuck on the ground in front of Moon, and the attack got deflected by it.

"Wow, it's the Saturn Kamen!" Artemis said with a grin.

"Get serious!" Luna snapped.

"I guess it's time to end this." Moon said. "Moon Sword Barrage!"

Omega stood up and took the hits. His armor was smoking, but he grinned at Moon "Did you think your pitifull attacks would be enough to defeat me?"

Moon sighed "Why don't you just shut up and explode?"

"It's not that easy..." Omega said.

"Yes it is!" Zero said coming from behind Omega and stabbing him from the back. Omega yelled in pain then blasted Zero into a wall.

Moon used the distraction to charge at Omega. She swung her sword downwards as she passed by his side, and it went right through Omega's body. Moon stopped running a few meters away from Omega, and turned around. Omega glared at Moon for one last time then exploded.

"Well, we did it, guys..." Moon said. She looked around. All of her friends were on the ground, most of them unconscious. Venus stood up and looked around. "Were's Terry?"

Moon looked around. She spotted Zero lying on the ground over a pile of debris. "There." Moon said.

Venus looked at Zero. He was bruised all around, and was out cold. "He's got himself beaten up again..." she said with a sigh. "Please, Terry, hang on in there..." she kissed his cheek.

A very tired Saturn walked into the scene "Dad, send a few ambulances to pick us up." she said into her communicator.

"All right." Tomou's voice said from the comm.

Mercury woke up and looked around "What a mess..."

Earth nodded "That quite describes the scene..." All around them, trees, cars and assorted items were either burnt, deep frozen, split in half or turned into dust. "But we won."

Moon nodded "As always."

Mars came walking towards her "Now, Moon, don't let it get to your head..."

Moon grinned "I know, I know... You helped a lot... By the way, why were you all... Shining?"

Mercury was scanning the area with her visor. "Saturn drained three of the cyborgs out, then she gave us the energy. We were into an overload state, and that's why the attacks were so strong."

"And also that was why we fainted after using it." Jupiter said.

Mercury nodded "I guess we were at like 300% of our normal power level."

A dozen ambulances stopped by. Sawari leapt off one of them "Well, here we are."

The Senshi all looked at each other "Well, the truth is... It seems like only Zero got heavily injured...." Moon said.

"Again?" Sawari asked in disbelief.

"And I fear it won't be the last time." Venus said with a sigh.

"Well team, let's go home!" Moon said.

"YEAH!" the others all said.

"How about going to a nice restaurant tonight?" Tuxedo asked Moon.

"I'd love to." Moon said.

"Well then, see you tonight." Tuxedo said and dashed off leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

# Episode 40 - Aftermath.

* * *

"That was foolish of me, wasn't it?" Terry asked Minako, who was sitting on a chair besides the hospital bed he was on.

"No, it was brave. You risked yourself to help Usagi."

"Yes... I guess I'm a good sidekick after all..."

"Sidekick?"

"That's what I am..."

"We all consider you a part of the team... I mean, you can beat enemies on your own... But most of the time you just get yourself beaten around."

Terry chuckled "That's true... So how's everyone?"

"Everyone's fine. Though Usagi is not so happy since she still has to go to school after saving the world..."

Terry grinned "I guess she was only saving our behinds..."

"I wonder, though..."

"What?"

"Whoever was 'sponsoring' the construction of those cyborgs... It may have a bigger plan in mind..."

"We'll face it when it shows it's face." Terry said.

* * *

"So, Dr. Kai, will you ally with us?" the man asked.

"I guess... I would like to keep upgrading my cyborgs' AI and strenght... If we take over the world while doing that, it's a boon, isn't it?" Kai asked.

"Sure it is." the man said.

"Now that we have won a new ally, the Senshi will be easier to defeat." the other man said.

"Not yet, R, not yet... We must grow stronger... We must wait... When the time is right and our numbers are big enough, we'll kill the Senshi, and take over this planet..." Bronze said "As was my race's destiny."

* * *

"I know they must be somewhere..." Luna said.

"Yes. The other Outer Senshi... They should be reborn together with the Inners..." Artemis said.

"It's a pity we have no idea of who they are..." Luna noted.

Artemis nodded "In a city this big, we have little chance to find them..."

"Maybe we should let that matter drop... I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later."

Artemis nodded again "And something tells me they'll show up very soon..."

* * *

Hotaru and Alice were at Crown, playing a Tetris machine. A lot of people were gathered around them, watching them play.

"Ha! You cannot beat me!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Neither can you, so shut up." Alice snapped.

Usagi entered the building and saw the crowd gathering. "What's going on there?"

"Well, your friends Alice and Hotaru are playing a one-on-one in the Tetris game..." Motoki said "They've been playing for... 48 minutes now." he said looking at his watch.

"Uhhh... I guess they both know how to play..."

"They sure do." Umino said coming from the crowd.

"Are they going to stop anytime soon?" Motoki asked.

"I don't think so... They are both over 500 lines... But neither of them seem to be tired."

"I got to see this..." Usagi said and walked into the crowd.

* * *

"1115 lines..." Usagi said with a sigh "How can you keep playing for that much time?"

"It wasn't that long... Only 2 hours and 15 minutes..." Alice said with a grin.

"My eyes are sore..." Hotaru muttered.

"You know, though... That was weird... I mean..." Usagi said "It's the first time I see two people losing at the same time..."

"That was pathetic..." Hotaru muttered "We wasted 2 hours playing that game and we still don't know who's the best..."

"Yeah... Just like that time we got into Street Fighter and got 15 straight double KOs..." Alice said.

"Now _that_ was weird." Hotaru said.

"I agree." Alice said with a grin.

"You two agreeing in something? Now that's weird!" Usagi said.

"I agree." Both Alice and Hotaru said in unison.

"Go figures..." Usagi muttered, then chuckled.

* * *

"A new enemy is coming..." Pluto said watching over the timelines. "And as usual, it's stronger than the previous ones... Though this one will be more of a nuisance than a real treath..."

* * *

A few days later, Terry was back at school. The girls were all looming over him, as he sighed in despair.

"Girls, please... I truly love Minako..."

"Oh come on! She's not even in this school!" One of the girls said.

"I thought they had gone over that before?" Alice asked as the Senshi all stood away from the crowd.

Hotaru sighed "Maybe I can help him on this..." she then walked towards the crowd "Stay away from them, all of you." she said in a commanding tone.

"Why?" The female crowd asked.

"Because I shall defend him from your attacks." Hotaru said and started cackling in an insane way. An instant later, the crowd of girls was out of the classroom.

"Weird..." Alice muttered.

"That's me." Hotaru said with a grin.

"Uhhh... Thanks." Terry said, still not fully understanding what had just happened.

* * *

During lunchtime...

"You know what month is it, right girls?" Usagi said.

"June. Why is it so important?" Rei said.

"Well, soon will be June 30th, my birthday..."

"Oh, that... Interesting." Rei said and fell asleep on the table.

"HEY!" Usagi shouted into Rei's ear.

"What? Who? When? Why? Where?" Rei said dazzedly.

"Or maybe she's a siren?" Alice pondered.

"Huh?" Minako asked confusedly.

Alice grinned "Well, Usagi is one of three: Siren, Banshee or Harpy."

"Harpy, definitely." Minako said.

"HEY!" Usagi shouted into Minako's ear. Minako fell off the bench.

"Though a Wyvern's scream could also cause that effect..." Ami noted.

"True." Alice said grinning.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, a guy was working over a bench filled with videogames consoles. "Finally... I'm ready to test my invention..." the guy said, then cackled hysterically.

"Sai, is everything alright?" A woman's voice said from outside the room.

"Yes mom... I just remembered a joke they told me..." Sai said.

"Oh, okay..."

"As I was saying, this will be great... The Game Master's time is coming." Sai said and chuckled evily.

* * *

Two figures were standing in top of a tall building, looking over the city of Tokyo.

"The Talismans are within this city. I can feel it." one of them said with a female voice.

"I know. We must find the Talismans before the enemy does." the other figure said, it's voice could be either male or female.

"A storm is coming..."

"Yes... The air is no longer calm."

"Then we must be ready."

"Yes. We must get the talismans, whatever it takes."

"Right. Even if the talisman owners must be sacrificed..."

"... The Earth will be saved from the enemy, so the end justifies the means."

"What about the other Senshi?"

"If they get in our way, they'll regret it."

* * *

**The End (For Part 2)**


End file.
